Just One Week...
by Blonde-Brunette
Summary: Rory and Lane go on a road trip to New York, while Lorelai is left to find ways to entertain herself in Stars Hollow. R/R
1. Part One

Just One Week… Part One  
  
Disclaimer: Though both authors are supremely ingenious, neither came up with the premises for this show. But the overwhelming creativity has overflowed and the result is what you have before you.  
  
Authors' Note: This is written by two best friends, a blonde and a brunette… quite ironic, but we won't get into any jokes.  
  
Another Authors' Note: This fan fic is written as a script. A script is vastly different than a novel, or anything that reads like a book. Basically, this is them talking, you make the voices in your head (or out loud, but we're not gonna go there) and you imagine what the setting looks like in your mind. The actions that we couldn't do without are in italics. Enjoy, and really- making the voices helps.  
  
PART ONE:  
  
Lorelai: I don't know how to say goodbye.  
  
Rory: Mom, it's only a week. Calm yourself.  
  
Lorelai: But you're all I have… If you die, there's no proof that I was ever actually successful at anything.  
  
Rory: Mom, it's just a harmless week. You'll survive. You'll drink coffee. You'll bicker with Luke. He'll give you more coffee. You'll avoid your parents. It'll be a typical week for you, and I'll call everyday…  
  
Lorelai: Everyday? You promise?  
  
Rory: Everyday.  
  
Lorelai: Without fail?  
  
Rory: Without fail.  
  
Lorelai: Swear?  
  
Rory: The only thing that would prevent me from calling you everyday would be if Lane and I were abducted by aliens.  
  
Lorelai: You wouldn't call me and tell me what they really look like?  
  
Rory: Well, the long distance charges would destroy any hope you might have of paying off your parents and therefore getting them off your back.  
  
Lorelai: Everyday?  
  
Rory: Mom, I'm leaving now.  
  
Lorelai: Now?  
  
Rory: No, I said now so that you could mentally prepare yourself for when I leave in three months. Yes, Mom, now!  
  
Lorelai: Are you sure you wanna go?  
  
Rory: Well, I've been having doubts…  
  
Lorelai: Really ?!?!  
  
Rory: No, Mom, and I really am leaving now. The phone number for the hotel is taped to the fridge, and I left my cell number and Lane's, in case you forget…  
  
Lorelai: An elephant never forgets.  
  
Rory: OK, in case you have a momentary lapse… or something. All the information you need is there. On the fridge. And I gave Luke a copy of all the numbers for when you lose the paper that's on the fridge.  
  
Lorelai: I don't lose things!  
  
Rory: Mom, where are your keys?  
  
Lorelai feels her pockets.  
  
Lorelai: OK, so keys are the only thing I ever lose.  
  
Rory: Besides your mind.  
  
Lorelai: What?  
  
Rory: I said Goodbye, Mother. I'll miss you.  
  
Lorelai: Wait! I love you.  
  
Rory: I love you too Mom!  
  
Lorelai: Wait! Here's some extra cash.  
  
Rory: Thank you Mom. Goodbye.  
  
Lorelai: Wait! Don't go. Umm… I got concert tickets!  
  
Rory: Which group?  
  
Lorelai: Really!?  
  
Rory: No!! And goodbye for the last time.  
  
Lorelai: OK, well, um… I really do love you, hon. Have fun. Don't do anything I wouldn't do. No wait- don't do anything I would do.  
  
Rory: Mom, I am you. Now go see Luke and cry into your coffee cup.  
  
Lorelai: I don't cry into coffee cups. It gives the coffee a weird salty taste.  
  
Rory: (kisses Lorelai's cheek) Bye. I love you.  
  
Lorelai: I love you too, babe.  
  
Rory gets into her Dean car and drives towards Lane's house.  
  
Lorelai: Have fun!! But not too much… OK, so she's off. Gone. What now?  
  
Everyday for eighteen freakin' years, and now, poof, she's gone. I need coffee.  
  
  
  
Rory pulls up in front of Lane's house and honks. Lane comes running out to the car and throws her stuff in the backseat.  
  
Lane: Drive! Drive, girl, I said drive!! Now!!  
  
Rory: Ok, ok.  
  
Lane: Faster! Come on girl, gas is on the right!  
  
Rory: Where's your Mom?  
  
Lane: I told her that the neighbours offer up sacrifices every Saturday morning, and that I think they're using priceless antiques as kindling.  
  
Rory: Your neighbours offer up sacrifices?  
  
Lane: Well, Mom's there now, isn't she?  
  
Rory: Who exactly do they sacrifice to?  
  
Lane: What?  
  
Rory: Did you have breakfast?  
  
Lane: Mom made biscuits again.  
  
Rory: I'll take that as a no.  
  
Lane: To Luke's?  
  
Rory: To Luke's!  
  
  
  
Rory and Lane enter Luke's Diner and see Lorelai arguing with Luke over the amount of coffee he poured into her cup.  
  
Lorelai: But see, the mug is only half full.  
  
Luke: Is there coffee in it?  
  
Lorelai: Yes, but the point of having a large coffee mug is to be able to have large amounts of coffee in it.  
  
Luke: Hey, I gave you coffee. You never specified the amount.  
  
Lorelai: Specified… big word for you, eh. Monosyllabic Man…  
  
Luke: What did you just say?  
  
Lorelai: Nothing.  
  
Luke: Did you just say I have mono?  
  
Lorelai: The kissing disease. Luke, is there someone I don't know about?  
  
Luke: Lorelai… do you want coffee or not?  
  
Lorelai: Sure, fill me up.  
  
Luke: You have coffee in your cup already.  
  
Lorelai: Yes, yes, but not enough coffee. The coffee in my mug is getting lonely. It misses it's little coffee friends from the big friendly coffee pot. They're calling. (in a squeaky voice) 'Little coffee friends… I miss you. Come to me. Escape the scary coffee Nazi.' I always hated Seinfeld.  
  
Luke: Oh ya, that soup Nazi guys was really annoyi-- how long is Rory gone for?  
  
Rory: I won't be going anywhere until I get coffee.  
  
Luke: Not you too.  
  
Lorelai: Poor girl, didn't stand a chance.  
  
Luke pours two coffees and hands them to Lane and Rory.  
  
Lorelai: Not fair! Theirs are full!! Hey, how was the trip?  
  
Rory and Lane are already outside the door, and are starting to run.  
  
Lorelai: Well fine then. She never said goodbye.  
  
Luke: What about the commentary I got on your tragic separation this morning? I happen to recall a lengthly and exhausting tale that you finished just before you claimed that I don't fill coffee cups properly.  
  
Lorelai: Speaking of which… and hey, are you saying I'm boring?  
  
Luke: I never said that... um…  
  
Lorelai: Because you said exhausting, which implies boringness.  
  
Luke puts the coffee pot down in front of Lorelai and walks away.  
  
Lorelai: Hey!! Hey… 


	2. Part Two

Just One Week… Part Two  
  
Disclaimer: Though both authors are supremely ingenious, neither came up with the premises for this show. But the overwhelming creativity has overflowed and the result is what you have before you.  
  
Authors' Note: This is written by two best friends, a blonde and a brunette… quite ironic, but we won't get into any jokes.  
  
Another Authors' Note: This fan fic is written as a script. A script is vastly different than a novel, or anything that reads like a book. Basically, this is them talking, you make the voices in your head (or out loud, but we're not gonna go there) and you imagine what the setting looks like in your mind. The actions that we couldn't do without are in italics. Enjoy, and really- making the voices helps.  
  
Special Post-Authors' Note: Apparently, the italics don't like the screen and have gone on strike. So, if you pay lots of attention, you'll notice that the talking parts have names before them. Any actions or scene changes have no name before them, because they are not intended to be spoken.  
  
  
  
PART TWO:  
  
  
  
1 Cut to Rory and Lane driving down the highway…  
  
Rory: OK, lift up the floor mat from under your feet.  
  
Lane: Why?  
  
Rory: Just do it. Agh- I hate Nike.  
  
Lane: There's nothing here.  
  
Rory: Look more under the seat.  
  
Lane: Nothing…. Some old gum… I think…  
  
Rory: Darn, she must have found it.  
  
Lane: Found what?  
  
Rory: My map!  
  
Lane: Who? Your mother?  
  
Rory: Who else?  
  
Lane: Umm… why did she steal your map?  
  
Rory: She has this thing with being unprepared… and completely unaware of where she's headed.  
  
Lane: Oh… weird.  
  
Rory: She thinks I'm not spontaneous enough, therefore, by taking away my map, she forces spontaneity...  
  
Lane: Really.  
  
Rory: It's her way of living vicariously.  
  
Lane: Strange. So, what now?  
  
Rory: It's ok, we'll just buy one at the next gas station.  
  
Lane: Where's the next gas station?  
  
Rory: Umm.. I dunno.  
  
Lane: We could die, you know.  
  
Rory: We aren't gonna die. We'll get to the next gas station and buy a map.  
  
Lane: But I'm not ready to die. I'm too young. Just ask my Mother. She's gonna kill me. And then you. And then your Mom.  
  
Rory: Why my Mom?  
  
Lane: Remember, this is my mother… she doesn't trust unmarried women.  
  
Rory: Of course…  
  
  
  
Cut to Lane and Rory driving further down the highway. Lane is completely lost staring at a map that she doesn't realize is upside-down.  
  
Lane: Umm… Rory, I don't know where we are.  
  
Rory: Don't worry, I do.  
  
Lane: Are we in Canada?  
  
Rory: What!? No… we're in New York.  
  
Lane: New York!! We're here? The Big Apple? The Jets?  
  
Rory: The Jets?  
  
Lane: Sorry, it just kinda slipped out.  
  
Rory: Hey, there's the Statue of Liberty.  
  
Lane: Do you think it can really dance like in that Bangles music video?  
  
Rory: Lane. Lady Liberty is concrete.  
  
Lane: Well, ya, but she had to dance somehow. I saw the Pop-Up video.  
  
Rory: Look- a coffee shop. We need sustenance.  
  
  
  
Cut to Stars Hollow, where Lorelai is frantically dialing the phone.  
  
Lorelai: There's a spider. It's big and ugly and black. Come home and kill it.  
  
Rory: Mom… I'm in New York.  
  
Lorelai: Oops… I forgot.  
  
Rory: But elephants never forget.  
  
Lorelai: Well… Hope you're having fun. Bye.  
  
Rory: Bye.  
  
Lorelai hangs up and starts frantically dialing again.  
  
Lorelai: Here. Now. Fast. Aaah! Hurry! Life. In. Danger. (hangs up) Ya, buddy, I see you… You think you're so cool. Breaking into my house. I could have you arrested, you know. After all, who's gonna believe a spider in court? Not me. No sir… I'd definitely take a lady's word over a spider. Especially a spider that's so mean looking. And ya know, despite that whole brooding thing you're trying for, you just look like every… OK, stop. Don't come get me. I didn't mean it. AAAHH!! (calls out) RORY!?! Anyone?!? Help??  
  
The front door opens and Luke enters. He surveys the situation and sees Lorelai crouched on top of the kitchen table staring into the corner holding onto the phone with a death-grip.  
  
Luke: (breathlessly) I'm here. What's the emergency? Why are you on the—  
  
Lorelai: LUKE!! My hero! My knight in shining—  
  
Luke: Lorelai! What's wrong?  
  
Lorelai: You have to kill him!  
  
Luke: Who? Did someone break in?  
  
Lorelai: Yes! And he's mocking me!  
  
Luke: Who? I don't see anyone or hear anyone…  
  
Lorelai: Look harder. And If you listen really hard you'll hear him mocking me.  
  
Luke: WHO?  
  
Lorelai: The spider.  
  
Luke: You're kidding me.  
  
Lorelai: Do I sound like I'm kidding you?  
  
Luke: You called me here for a spider.  
  
Lorelai: Not just any spider. The mother of all spiders… actually the father of all spiders. I'm almost certain he's a male. He's trying to brood and I don't know any brooding females, so I'm thinking it's a male thing. Do you know any brooding females? I didn't think so. So kill him already.  
  
Luke: You're afraid of spiders.  
  
Lorelai: I am not afraid of spiders. It's just that Rory usually kills the insects. I can't kill something with a name.  
  
Luke: It has a name?  
  
Lorelai: Harry.  
  
Luke: And did it come with a dog tag or do you have E.S.P. in the spider world?  
  
Lorelai: Haha, funny man. I'm not laughing. Neither is Harry. In fact, now I think he's mocking you.  
  
Luke: The spider is not mocking me, Lorelai.  
  
Lorelai: How do you know? Do you have E.S.P. with the spider world?  
  
Luke: I know because I can just go over there and step on it.  
  
Lorelai: You wouldn't. You just met him.  
  
Luke: Lorelai, you called me over for a reason. To kill the spider. Not to build him a spider retirement condo.  
  
Lorelai: Ya know, he has a name, and he tells me he's pretty tired of you referring to him as "the spider". But speaking of that condo…  
  
Luke steps on the spider.  
  
Lorelai: That hurt. Poor Harry. Mean Harry. I think all Harry's are mean. I don't really know any other Harry's though. So I can safely make that assumption… Wait, that guy down at the post office… Harry? No… Larry? No… Terry? Kerry? Jerry?  
  
Luke: Bob. Lorelai. His name is Bob.  
  
Lorelai: Bob's so boring. That must be why I thought he was an 'arry'. Or an 'erry'. Hmm…  
  
Luke: Can I go now?  
  
Lorelai: No! You can't leave me. What if Harry was bringing his wife and kids? They could be waiting for that condo, ya know.  
  
Luke: Lorelai.  
  
Lorelai: Luke. I miss Rory.  
  
Luke: A-ha. And it's only been 2 days.  
  
Lorelai: Technically two and a half. Really, it's been 54 hours and 16 minutes, so it's more like two and a quarter. Oh- but I saw her again at the diner. So, make that—  
  
Luke: I get it. So what am I supposed to do about it?  
  
Lorelai: Well, now that you're here…  
  
Luke: I don't like that grin. It looks like you're…  
  
Lorelai: Monday night is movie night and movie night all alone is pitiful. You don't want me to be a pitiful person do you?  
  
Luke: Do I have a choice?  
  
Lorelai: Umm… not really.  
  
Luke: So… I'm not much of a movie guy… what's the Tuesday routine?  
  
Lorelai: Thriller night. Thriller in the form of scary movies, not Michael Jackson. Although he too, is scary…  
  
Luke: Agreed… Wednesday?  
  
Lorelai: Umm… it's the third Wednesday of the month, so it's the Joan and Melissa Rivers story. You'll laugh, you'll cry. You'll—  
  
Luke: Ok, I get it. Thursday?  
  
Lorelai: Anything with subtitles. But not Jackie Chan. It was too painful.  
  
Luke: And let me guess. Friday's are, what? Romantic Comedy Night?  
  
Lorelai: No silly, that's tonight. Friday's are dinner at my parents. Remember?  
  
My own personal horror film, without the popcorn.  
  
Luke: Of course, how could I forget… so… what kind of romantic comedy is tonight? Please tell me it doesn't involve Tom Hanks and a volleyball… 


	3. Part Three

Just One Week… Part Three  
  
Disclaimer: Though both authors are supremely ingenious, neither came up with the premises for this show. But the overwhelming creativity has overflowed and the result is what you have before you.  
  
Authors' Note: This is written by two best friends, a blonde and a brunette… quite ironic, but we won't get into any jokes.  
  
Another Authors' Note: This fan fic is written as a script. A script is vastly different than a novel, or anything that reads like a book. Basically, this is them talking, you make the voices in your head (or out loud, but we're not gonna go there) and you imagine what the setting looks like in your mind. The actions that we couldn't do without are in italics. Enjoy, and really- making the voices helps.  
  
Special Post-Authors' Note: Apparently, the italics don't like the screen and have gone on strike. So, if you pay lots of attention, you'll notice that the talking parts have names before them. Any actions or scene changes have no name before them, because they are not intended to be spoken.  
  
PART THREE:  
  
1 Cut to Lane and Rory wandering the streets of New York…  
  
Lane: Oh look- Bloomingdales!  
  
Rory: Lane, have we ever been shop-til-you-drop girls?  
  
Lane: No, but it just seemed appropriate. Hey there was that one week in junior high.  
  
Rory: Your Mom grounded you for like, a year after that…  
  
Lane: Bad memories. Move back to present. Happy memories. Look- a CD store.  
  
Rory: Nice segue. How can the present be a memory?  
  
Lane: I wonder if they have that classic Bee Gee's that you refused to buy me.  
  
Rory: I never refused you anything.  
  
Lane: Oh really!  
  
Rory: Yes, really.  
  
Lane: Well I happen to recall a—  
  
Rory: Look- coffee!  
  
Lane: Fine. And then the CD store. Hey- alert, alert! Potentials at one o'clock.  
  
Rory: OK then- CD store first.  
  
Lane and Rory follow mysterious hot guys into CD store.  
  
  
  
Cut to Stars Hollow. Luke and Lorelai just re-entering Lorelai's house.  
  
Luke: Well that was a fun outing.  
  
Lorelai: Hey, is it my fault that Kirk is a complete idiot?  
  
Luke: What was it that we rented?  
  
Lorelai: "Someone Like You". With that Judd chick. Rory will never let me rent it. It gives her too many "Kiss the Girl" flashbacks. Go make some coffee.  
  
Luke: I'll make some popcorn.  
  
Lorelai: Hey, coffee-guy. Stick to what you do best.  
  
Cut to Luke and Lorelai sitting down on the couch with popcorn and a large mug of coffee.  
  
Luke: Did you hit play?  
  
Lorelai: No, I'm planning on us sitting here watching the fuzzy screen for two hours.  
  
Luke: Ok, ok.  
  
Lorelai: Fast forward through the previews.  
  
Luke: Why?  
  
Lorelai: So that I don't run out of coffee before the actual movie starts. Plus, if I watch the previews, it ruins the rest of the movie for me because I sit for the whole movie thinking about the previews and wondering how they end.  
  
Luke hits fast forward.  
  
Luke: And now, for our feature presentation.  
  
Lorelai and Luke stare at the screen for a couple seconds.  
  
Lorelai: What the? That is so not a Judd.  
  
Luke: No, that's a Bullock. A Sandra Bullock.  
  
Lorelai: Down boy, down. Since when did you like Sandra Bullock?  
  
Luke: I never said I did.  
  
Lorelai: Then what was with that 'A Sandra Bullock' voice?  
  
Luke: Hey… I don't… I saw in some of Jess' magaz… he has poste… j-j- just watch the movie.  
  
Lorelai: OK then…  
  
2 Silence looms…  
  
Luke: Plus, she's really not my type.  
  
Lorelai: Oh, so who is your type?  
  
Luke: Want some more coffee?  
  
Luke grabs Lorelai's coffee mug and flees to the kitchen.  
  
Lorelai: Wait a minute, Mister! Don't think you're getting out of this quite so easily.  
  
Luke: Hey, I'm getting you more coffee.  
  
Lorelai: Ya, but where the mug goes, I go.  
  
Phone rings.  
  
Lorelai: Saved by the bell… Hello?  
  
Rory: Mom!  
  
Lorelai: Rory, dear, my love, my heart, my life. Call me back. (hangs up)  
  
Rory: She just hung up on me.  
  
Lane: Your Mom?  
  
Rory: Yes. How is that humanly possible. I am scarred for life.  
  
Lane: Your mom. The same mother who made you swear on your life that you would call everyday.  
  
Rory: One in the same, yes.  
  
Lane: Wow. What could've been that important that she would ditch her one and only daughter?  
  
Rory: Trying not to focus on that fact right now.  
  
Lane: I mean—  
  
Rory: LANE!!  
  
Lane: Ok, next topic…  
  
  
  
Cut back to Luke and Lorelai, back in the living room, sitting on the couch watching the movie.  
  
Lorelai: Oh, I could so do that!  
  
Luke: Oh really?!?! I'd like to see you try.  
  
Lorelai: Come on. Let's go. Right here. Right now.  
  
Luke: I can't hurt a girl.  
  
Lorelai: And what makes you think you would be able to hurt me?  
  
Luke: Look at me. Look at you. It doesn't take Einstein to be able to see who would win.  
  
Lorelai: (Staring at TV) Ooohhh. That had to hurt.  
  
Luke looks at Lorelai.  
  
Lorelai (noticing Luke's questioning gaze): What??  
  
Luke: Nothing, it's just…you gave up too easy. I'm used to you defending your opinion to the point where the other person just becomes too tired to defend themselves and concedes defeat.  
  
Lorelai: Are you saying that the only time I win arguments is when the other person gives up?  
  
Luke: I'm just saying…that's usually how you win our arguments.  
  
Lorelai: No way! I win based on my charm, powers of persuasion, and just general smarts.  
  
Luke: Whatever lets you sleep at night.  
  
Lorelai: Hmmph.  
  
3 Silence…  
  
Lorelai: I still can't believe we rented Miss Congeniality. Kirk really is an idiot. I mean, who doesn't check to make sure the appropriate video is in the appropriate box…  
  
Luke: Apparently, we don't.  
  
  
  
4 Cut to Rory and Lane looking at CD's in a New York store…  
  
Lane: Look at this musical selection…pitiful, worthless, not worth our precious time and money—  
  
Rory: Lane, we get it. There has to be something here worthwhile looking at.  
  
Lane: Nothing coming close to resembling the Bee Gee's.  
  
Rory: Must not be meant to be. Serendipity.  
  
Lane: You made a rhyme. Oh, wait! (picks up a CD) Nope, too pop-ish.  
  
Rory: Let's go.  
  
Lane: Where?  
  
Rory: Not sure, I'll tell you when we get there.  
  
Lane: Oh, so to no destination in particular?  
  
Rory: Yes. No. I don't know…  
  
Lane: Sounds like a certain mother's philosophy on life…  
  
Rory: No. Let's go back to the hotel. I mean, after her hasty hang-up move maybe she decided to call the hotel and apologize.  
  
Lane: Why wouldn't she call your cell phone?  
  
Rory: Because she was so stricken with grief that the thought of actually hearing my voice might bring her to tears and she didn't want me to hear her cry.  
  
Lane: Sure. That must be it. Now, how do we get to the hotel?? I think we go left…no, right…or is it— 


	4. Part Four

1.1 Just One Week… Part Four  
  
We encourage you to review (I made a rhyme!!) Thank you. (Double rhyme!!)  
  
Disclaimer: Though both authors are supremely ingenious, neither came up with the premises for this show. But the overwhelming creativity has overflowed and the result is what you have before you.  
  
Authors' Note: This is written by two best friends, a blonde and a brunette… quite ironic, but we won't get into any jokes.  
  
Another Authors' Note: This fan fic is written as a script. A script is vastly different than a novel, or anything that reads like a book. Basically, this is them talking, you make the voices in your head (or out loud, but we're not gonna go there) and you imagine what the setting looks like in your mind. Enjoy, and really- making the voices helps.  
  
  
  
2  
  
3 PART FOUR:  
  
  
  
4 Cut to Stars Hollow, Luke and Lorelai watching the credits…  
  
Lorelai: Well, that wasn't a waste of my two hours at all.  
  
Luke: It wasn't that bad, I thought you of all people at least would find it educational.  
  
Lorelai: Educational?!?! A beauty pagent…are you saying I need beauty tips…or maybe those little "candy dishes", cause if you are—  
  
Luke: NO! Not going there at all. I just mean, now you know how to attack a guy.  
  
Lorelai: Believe me, it's not that hard. It just comes with the female genes, I guess.  
  
Luke: Well, I'm not gonna go there either.  
  
Lorelai: Chicken. I'm calling Rory. (calls from kitchen) Did Rory really give you a copy of those phone numbers?  
  
Luke: Yeah, why?  
  
Lorelai: No reason. I need some food. Diner?  
  
Luke: Sure. And then I can check on how Jess is handling everything.  
  
Lorelai: How can you still worry about Jess? That boy has turned into Mr. Personable. He's funny, polite, entertaining… in fact, if I was 18…  
  
Luke: OK, stop! Now! I don't want to hear about what you would think of my poor nephew…  
  
Lorelai: Why not? Jealous?  
  
Luke: Wha- wel- uh- I hate this commercial!  
  
Lorelai: Gosh, that was a subtle change of subject. Smooth moves, ExLax.  
  
  
  
Cut to Lane and Rory, who have just pulled up in front of a hotel.  
  
Lane: Uh- Rory, this isn't our hotel.  
  
Rory: Sure it is. See, the big fluorescent sign says "Holiday Inn".  
  
Lane: I'm not denying that this is a Holiday Inn, I'm just saying that this isn't the right Holiday Inn.  
  
Rory: Ha- this is where the map said to go.  
  
Lane: Did you ever think the map might not be right?  
  
Rory: DON'T even say that! Don't think it. Don't contemplate thinking it. Maps are always right.  
  
Lane: Right. We won't go there right now-  
  
Rory: Never!  
  
Lane: Ok then. Let's find out where our Holiday Inn is, because I'm sorry to say it, but this is the wrong Holiday Inn.  
  
Rory: How can a Holiday Inn be wrong?  
  
Lane: I'm not getting through to you, am I?  
  
Rory: Huh?  
  
Lane: Ok, just try to follow me for a minute. Think Stars Hollow. Are you thinking small?  
  
Rory: Yes.  
  
Lane: Alright. Now think how many inns or hotels or motels or whatever are in Stars Hollow.  
  
Rory: Umm… one.  
  
Lane: Good. Now think New York.  
  
Rory: Wow! Huge.  
  
Lane: Good. Think how many inns or hotels or motels or whatever are in New York.  
  
Rory: Oh my goodness.  
  
Lane: Yeah. You realize that they have more than one Holiday Inn?  
  
Rory: Well, how many do they have? How will Mom know which one to call to leave me my message? What if she can't find me to leave a message? She won't-  
  
Lane: Rory!  
  
Rory: Yeah?  
  
Lane: You left your Mom the phone number of the hotel that we're staying in, remember?  
  
Rory: What if it's the wrong number?  
  
Lane: That's the number you called to make our reservations, right?  
  
Rory: Yes.  
  
Lane: And it's the one where your Mom left a message yesterday.  
  
Rory: Yes.  
  
Lane: Than it's the right one.  
  
Rory: Lane?  
  
Lane: Rory, it's gonna be ok. Your mom would have said if it was anything for you to worry about.  
  
Rory: Yeah. And she called me her life. So that must mean something good.  
  
Lane: It sounds like you just interrupted her or something.  
  
Rory: Yeah.  
  
Lane: Maybe she has company over.  
  
Rory: Oh- you must be right!  
  
Lane: See, it's all good.  
  
Rory: But who? Who would she have over that's more important than me?  
  
Lane: I'm sure that whoever it is isn't more important than you. Now, before you have a coronary dwelling on this, let's go inside and get directions to our Holiday Inn.  
  
  
  
Cut to Luke and Lorelai sitting on Lorelai's couch.  
  
Luke: I think I'm gonna kiss you.  
  
Lorelai: You're right! That is one of the worst movie lines ever. Umm, how about… I'll never let go, Jack. I'll never let go.  
  
Luke: Umm… sure...  
  
Lorelai: Hello? "Titanic"! The epic drama retelling the tragic death of two young lovers, torn apart by the blowing winds and churning waters of the Atlantic Ocean. Kept apart by their up-bringing… The rich elite, who's parents were more stuck up than my mother's D.A.R. groupies, and the rugged criminal-ish type man—  
  
Luke: Criminalish?  
  
Lorelai: Hey Webster, back off. Please don't try and tell me that you never saw "Titanic".  
  
Luke: Ummm…  
  
Lorelai: You've got to be kidding me. But don't worry. It sucked. Totally overrated, over-dramatized and over-publicized, like so much of our world.  
  
Luke: Quite the optimist, aren't we?  
  
  
  
Cut to Rory and Lane, pulling up in front of yet another Holiday Inn.  
  
Lane: It's the right one! Yeah!  
  
Rory: How can you tell? They all look the same. This is the thrid one we've been to.  
  
Lane: But this is the one with the cute bell-boy.  
  
Rory: Point well taken.  
  
Lane: I wonder when his shift is over?  
  
Rory: What about our all girl vacation?  
  
Lane: Every girl needs some boy that she can sucker into paying for everything. And think how much this cutie must make compared to our former boyfriends.  
  
Rory: Dean and Henry aren't part of the all girl vacation.  
  
Lane: But Mr. Bell-boy is… right?  
  
Rory: Only if he's got a friend.  
  
  
  
Cut to Rory and Lane frantically running around their hotel room. Clothes are strewn far and wide, and Lane is holding one shoe, looking perplexed.  
  
Lane: Rory, I can't find your other shoe that you said I can use.  
  
Rory: Well, I can't find the mate for the one I'm wearing.  
  
Rory hobbles out of the bathroom, wearing the mate to the shoe Lane's holding.  
  
Lane: Huh.  
  
Rory: Huh.  
  
Lane: Paper, rock, scissors?  
  
Rory: No you wear them.  
  
Lane: It's ok, you wear them.  
  
Rory: How about we each wear one…  
  
Lane: Or neither of us wear them.  
  
Rory: That's stupid. You wear them both.  
  
Lane: No I couldn't—  
  
Phone rings.  
  
Silence.  
  
Phone rings again.  
  
Lane: Are you gonna get it?  
  
Rory: Umm.. of course… Hello?  
  
Mysterious male voice: Hey, it's Shane. Is this Lane and Rory's room?  
  
Rory: Oh… (disappointed) yeah… this is Rory.  
  
Lane: What's wrong?  
  
Shane: Rory. Um, Eriq and I are in the lobby and we wanted to come up to get you, but Taylor at the reception desk won't give us your room number.  
  
Rory: Room 918.  
  
Lane: What? (mutters) Room 918… it must be a code.  
  
Shane: Great. We'll be right up.  
  
Rory: Ya, take your time. Take the stairs. It's good for you.  
  
Shane: Bye Rory.  
  
Rory: Bye. (hangs up) Shut up Lane. 918? Code? It's our hotel room number.  
  
Lane: Oh. Who wants our hotel room number?  
  
Rory: Shane and Eriq.  
  
Lane: Totally lost.  
  
Rory: Bell-boy and friend.  
  
Lane: They're coming up now?  
  
Rory: And I'm not wearing a shirt.  
  
Lane: You think my towel is acceptable?  
  
Rory: Clothes. Now.  
  
Lane: Your red dress?  
  
Rory: No, I'm wearing my black skirt.  
  
Lane: No. Red dress for me.  
  
Rory: Oh, right. Yeah. Sounds good.  
  
Lane: What shirt are you wearing?  
  
Phone rings.  
  
Rory: Feeble boys. Probably got lost. (picks up phone) I thought the room number would be enough. Do you really need me to draw a map?  
  
Lorelai: I think I have the wrong number.  
  
Rory: Mom?  
  
Lorelai: I never thought that opening sentence would come out of your mouth.  
  
Rory: Umm…  
  
Lorelai: Who's the map for, eh?  
  
Rory: Umm… room service?  
  
Lane (coming out of the washroom): Do I look like a skank? Or worse, one of those blonde pop girls? Oh my gosh, you're on the phone!  
  
Lorelai: Lane? A skank? I never knew!  
  
Rory: No, Mom, it's not… You know what, this is really bad timing.  
  
Knock on door  
  
Male voice with mysterious accent: Hey girls?? Ready for our night of excitement?  
  
Lorelai: Exactly what kind of excitement does he mean?  
  
Rory: Wait, Lane, throw me that shirt. Mom- can I call you back?  
  
Lorelai: Rory, don't you hang up on me!  
  
Rory: Hanging up on you implies that it's a surprise to you. You're fully aware that I'm hanging up.  
  
Lorelai: Young lady—  
  
Luke (in background): What's going on?  
  
Rory: Is Luke there?  
  
Lorelai: Umm... where? Not important right now.  
  
Rory: Mom, I gotta go. Don't worry about us. I'll call you later and give you all the gory details.  
  
Lorelai: These details darn well better not include anything that might vaguely resemble gory. You hear me?  
  
Rory: Bye Mom. (hangs up) Let's go before she calls back.  
  
Lane: What's this about Luke? How long has that been going on?  
  
Rory: Lane, we're not going there right now. (opens door) Hey guys! 


	5. Part Five

Just One Week… Part Five  
  
Disclaimer: Though both authors are supremely ingenious, neither came up with the premises for this show. But the overwhelming creativity has overflowed and the result is what you have before you.  
  
Authors' Note: This is written by two best friends, a blonde and a brunette… quite ironic, but we won't get into any jokes.  
  
Another Authors' Note: This fan fic is written as a script. A script is vastly different than a novel, or anything that reads like a book. Basically, this is them talking, you make the voices in your head (or out loud, but we're not gonna go there) and you imagine what the setting looks like in your mind. Enjoy, and really- making the voices helps.  
  
Special Post-Authors' Note: If you pay lots of attention, you'll notice that the talking parts have names before them. Any actions or scene changes have no name before them, because they are not intended to be spoken.  
  
PART FIVE:  
  
Cut to Lorelai and Luke in Luke's Diner. Lorelai is staring at the phone.  
  
Lorelai: I don't know if I should be proud or scared out of my mind…  
  
Luke: Well, she is her mother's daughter.  
  
Lorelai: I wonder where that accent is from.  
  
Luke: She has an accent?  
  
Lorelai: Did you say something?  
  
Luke: Yes. Since when did Rory have an accent?  
  
Lorelai: Rory? She doesn't have an accent.  
  
Luke: You said something about an accent.  
  
Lorelai: I did? Oh yeah. Rory doesn't have an accent. It's the guys they're meeting that have accents. I think. But I only heard one speak. I assume there's two of them.  
  
Luke: That would be the logical assumption… Wait- Guys? Meeting? New York City? Sounds like a bad combination to me.  
  
Lorelai: Not helping right now.  
  
Luke: OK- change topic?  
  
Lorelai: Yes! Temporarily…  
  
Luke: I can't believe you lost the phone numbers so quickly…  
  
  
  
Cut to Lane and Rory, later that night, stepping out of a limo.  
  
Rory: Thanks for the night, boys.  
  
Lane: Yeah it was great.  
  
Eriq (with heavy accent): So next time we go to where you are from. This little town?  
  
Rory: Definitely. Call us if you're ever in Connecticut.  
  
Lane: Bye.  
  
Rory and Lane disappear through the revolving doors.  
  
Shane: Did they ever tell us which Connecticut town they're from?  
  
Eriq: Is Connecticut not a town?  
  
Shane: Well, at least we have their number. You did get Rory's digits, right?  
  
Eriq: Room 918, remember?  
  
Shane: I need new friends.  
  
  
  
Cut to Rory and Lane re-entering their hotel room.  
  
Rory: I love foreign men.  
  
Lane: Bell-boys have nothing worthwhile to contribute to a conversation.  
  
Rory: He seemed sweet.  
  
Lane: Like a penny candy you buy at camp. Unfortunately, they don't tell you that those penny candies have been sitting around since camp last year and would shatter into pieces if you touch them.  
  
Rory: Are you saying you were trying to touch him?  
  
Lane: No!  
  
Rory: He shatters?  
  
Lane: Totally not following my analogy here.  
  
Rory: You're getting mad aren't you? I love it when you're mad.  
  
Lane: Haha. Funny. Hey we have a message.  
  
Rory: Why don't you call the front desk?  
  
Lane: Gotcha! (dials) Yeah, hi. Room 918. I think I have a message.  
  
Taylor, the receptionist: More like seven messages.  
  
Lane: Seven? Form who?  
  
Taylor: Uh, three from a Lorelai, two from a Luke, one from a Mrs. Danes, and one from a Trixie. Do you want the numbers? Oh wait, Trixie and Mrs. Danes are the same number. So there's only three numbers. You want them?  
  
Lane: No, um… thanks though. Did they leave anything else with the numbers?  
  
Taylor: The first two were emergencies, the next three were urgent, and the one was a call immediately, and the last one was a threat that contained words I couldn't write down. My pen doesn't go that fast.  
  
Lane: Thank you.  
  
Taylor: If you don't mind me asking… who's this Trixie lady… and does she live in New York?  
  
Lane: Bye! (hangs up)  
  
Rory (emerges from bathroom in pj's): Who was it from?  
  
Lane: I think your Mom married Luke.  
  
Rory: WHAT?  
  
Lane: Either that, or Luke's mom called, and her name is Trixie.  
  
  
  
Cut to Luke and Lorelai at Luke's. Lorelai is perched on the counter drinking out of the coffee pot.  
  
Luke (comes out from the back): Ew, Lor, that's gross.  
  
Lorelai: What? (hands him the tea pot) Don't knock it if ya ain't tried it.  
  
Luke: I take it Rory hasn't called.  
  
Lorelai: Nope. And it's been 4 hours, 38 minutes and counting since she hung up on me.  
  
Luke: Ok, people are thinking we're still open. Let's go upstairs.  
  
Lorelai: Are you trying to seduce me, Lucas?  
  
Luke: Since when did you call me Lucas? 


	6. Part Six

Just One Week… Part Six  
  
Disclaimer: Though both authors are supremely ingenious, neither came up with the premises for this show. But the overwhelming creativity has overflowed and the result is what you have before you.  
  
Authors' Note: This is written by two best friends, a blonde and a brunette… quite ironic, but we won't get into any jokes.  
  
Sorry about the issues that my computer has… I think we've figured it all out.  
  
  
  
PART SIX:  
  
Cut to Rory and Lane who have collapsed on the bed.  
  
Rory: My mother would not get married unless I was there.  
  
Lane: Thanks. These pajamas are really comfortable.  
  
Rory: There's no way I'm a Danes. If Mom got married, should I change my last name too?  
  
Lane: Are they flannel?  
  
Rory: Rory Danes. Rory, no, Lorelai Leigh Danes. Rory Gilmore. Rory Danes.  
  
Lane: The little green men are cute, but I think they're looking at me.  
  
Rory: What?  
  
Lane: The green men on the pajamas.  
  
Rory: They glow in the dark.  
  
Lane: No way! I'm gonna go try them out in the bathroom.  
  
Rory: Have fun.  
  
Lane: Are you gonna call your Mom?  
  
Rory: What would I say to her? If she got married, what do I say? How do I explain that strangers took us out for a night on the town? During her wedding!  
  
Lane: Do you really think she got married?  
  
Rory: No!  
  
Lane: Then why are you dwelling on it? It seems to me that this conversation is completely pointless and unnecessary.  
  
Rory: True. I'll call her now.  
  
Lane: Good.  
  
(Rory dials)  
  
Lorelai's Voice: Hey there, Lorelai and Rory aren't home, but if you leave a message and we like you, we'll call you back. So after the beep, ok? Beep. Haha- gotcha! Try again. Beep. Ok, so you only fell for it the first time… (beep)  
  
Rory: Mom, where are you? I can't believe you're not home. Well, call me. Bye. (hangs up)  
  
(Rory dials)  
  
Lorelai's voice: Hey, you've reached Lorelai's purse or pocket, I'm not sure. Which may be part of the reason that I'm not answering. Leave a message.  
  
Rory, I'm done saying it. How do I turn it off? Oh that button -- (beep)  
  
Rory: Ok Mom. This isn't funny. I'm getting really worried right now. I'm considering calling Grandma. Now you're the one worried, eh? Call me. Bye (hangs up)  
  
Lane: No luck? Maybe she's on her honeymoon.  
  
Rory: LANE! Not funny! I think I'm gonna have to call my Grandma.  
  
Lane: Really? Rory, there has to be another option to try first…  
  
  
  
Cut to Luke and Lorelai in Luke's apartment. They're sitting on the couch, but Lorelai is dead to the world, drooling on Luke's plaid shirt.  
  
Luke: And I thought coffee was supposed to keep people awake.  
  
(phone rings)  
  
Luke: Jess?  
  
Rory: No it's Rory. I need you to help me.  
  
Luke: What did they do to you? I'll kill them.  
  
Rory: Who? What? Luke? My Mom has fallen off the face of the earth.  
  
Luke: Oh, that's no big deal. But does she always drool this much?  
  
Rory: Drool? What do you know about my Mom's drooling habits? Oh my goodness! Luke, you two didn't really get ma… I can't say it!  
  
Luke: What?  
  
Rory: She wouldn't! Not without me.  
  
Luke: Again- what?  
  
Rory: Not that I have anything against you, but I thought she would have at least waited for me to get back. It's only four more days.  
  
Luke: Still lost.  
  
Rory: We'll pack up now and be home by morning.  
  
Luke: Why? Rory- stop. You're almost as bad as your mother.  
  
Rory: Then why did you marry her?  
  
Luke: Marry who?  
  
Rory: My mom!  
  
Luke: I did not marry your mother.  
  
Rory: Yes you did!  
  
Luke: I think I would know.  
  
Rory: Then which Mrs. Trixie Danes called the hotel?  
  
Luke: Your mom calls herself Trixie?  
  
Rory: That is totally besides the point.  
  
Luke: Rory- we didn't get married. Believe me, I was in as much shock as you were when I heard "Mrs. Danes" leaving a message at some Holiday Inn. Does she do this often? Maybe that's why I've been getting calls for the lady of the house. They wanted to give me a free manicure.  
  
Rory: Oooh, manicure?!? Argh- wait. I just need to find my mother.  
  
Luke: Oh, she's right here.  
  
Rory: Put her on!  
  
Luke: You're only gonna hear some really heavy breathing. Has she ever had that checked out?  
  
Rory: You're sleeping with my Mom?  
  
Luke: No. She's sleeping on me.  
  
Rory: Aaah! I'm gonna hang up and pretend this conversation never happened.  
  
Luke: No, Rory. You aren't getting this. She was worried about you and didn't want to be alone, so we came upstairs as opposed to becoming the focus of Miss Patty's gossip column tomorrow.  
  
Rory: And you think Miss Patty didn't notice you guys go upstairs?  
  
Luke: Are you ok? You guys are still safe?  
  
Rory: Ya, we're fine.  
  
Luke: Good. I should go now.  
  
Rory: OK. Say hi to my Mom when she comes to. Tell her not to call too early.  
  
Luke: Got it. Night.  
  
Rory: Goodnight Luke.  
  
(hangs up)  
  
Lane: Well?  
  
Rory: They're all good. Mom's at Luke's. I need sleep.  
  
Lane: OK, but you're telling me everything over breakfast.  
  
Rory: Yup.  
  
Lane: Night.  
  
Rory: Night.  
  
  
  
Cut to Lorelai waking up the next morning on Luke's couch.  
  
Lorelai: Ok… really confused right now. Oooh- I smell coffee. No way. This is Luke's place. What happened last night? Rory! I'm gonna kill her. If she's not already dead. My baby. My head hurts. OK, Lorelai. Coffee first, then try to think.  
  
  
  
Cut to Lorelai entering the diner from the back.  
  
Miss Patty: Oh Lorelai, be a dear and fill my coffee.  
  
Lorelai: Sure. One for you, one for me.  
  
Miss Patty: So what were you doing in the back there? I thought Luke didn't like it when you were behind the counter. Isn't that the shirt you were wearing yesterday?  
  
Lorelai: I haven't finished my coffee, so my brain is still trying to process everything you just said. I'll get back to you in a bit.  
  
Miss Patty: Of course, dear. (wink, wink)  
  
Lorelai (to Luke, who just walked over): Miss Patty is winking at me.  
  
Luke: She must like you.  
  
Lorelai: No, see I think it's because I came from the back and I'm wearing the same clothes that I woke up in, which strangely enough are the same clothes as yesterday.  
  
Luke: Right.  
  
Lorelai: So I remember up to me sitting on the counter, drinking out of the coffee pot, surrounded by phones, but none of them rang. And I think I was freaking out quite a bit, but you might have to fill in some of the blanks for me.  
  
Luke: Look, we went upstairs so you could wait on the couch, and you fell asleep. I didn't want to wake you. Or rather, I couldn't wake you. I think you went into a caffeine comatose thing.  
  
Lorelai: Haha. Now back to the fact that I was surrounded with phones. I seem to recall that have something to do with Rory, who just may be dead right now. She never called. She could have been kidnapped or killed. There could be a ransom note waiting for me at home. I can't believe this.  
  
Luke: She called.  
  
Lorelai: When?!?!  
  
Luke: About an hour after you fell asleep.  
  
Lorelai: Why didn't you wake me?  
  
Luke: As I said before, you were dead to the world.  
  
Lorelai: Well, was she ok? What happened?  
  
Luke: She's ok. They're both safe and it sounds like they are having a lot of fun. Except that she was worried that you'd fallen off the face of the earth.  
  
Lorelai: I have to call her.  
  
Luke: Ya, go use the phone upstairs.  
  
Lorelai: Thanks, Lukie. 


	7. Part Seven

Just One Week… Part Seven  
  
Disclaimer: Though both authors are supremely ingenious, neither came up with the premises for this show. But the overwhelming creativity has overflowed and the result is what you have before you.  
  
Authors' Note: This is written by two best friends, a blonde and a brunette… quite ironic, but we won't get into any jokes.  
  
PART SEVEN:  
  
Another A/N: There is a special world living inside our heads, and in it, everything on TV actually exists. So, any restaurant, coffee shop, store, etc that is in any TV show, movie, docu-drama, etc. really does exist. Thank you, and good night.  
  
  
  
Cut to the Holiday Inn reception desk.  
  
Shane: Holiday Inn New York, how may I help you?  
  
Lorelai: I need to talk to room 918.  
  
Shane: They're not in right now.  
  
Lorelai: How would you know? Put me through to their room!  
  
Shane: I know because I watched Rory and Lane leave for breakfast an hour ago. Don't they have cells?  
  
Lorelai: Oh yeah, they do.  
  
Shane: Perfect. You give me Rory's cell number, and I'll call her and tell her you called.  
  
Lorelai: Who is this? And how do you know Rory and Lane are in room 918?  
  
Shane: We went out last night.  
  
Lorelai: But you don't have an accent.  
  
Shane: Pardon?  
  
Lorelai: I heard the guys that they were going out with and they had an accent and you don't. So I know you didn't go out with them. Are you stalking them?  
  
Shane: What?! No! And I did go out with them, you only heard Eriq call through the door. I was standing next to him though, you just couldn't hear me.  
  
Lorelai: Well don't you have an answer for everything! Goodbye!  
  
  
  
Cut to Rory and Lane walking along the streets of New York.  
  
Rory: Refreshment time?  
  
Lane: Not yet… just look at our surroundings. How could you want to go inside, where you can't see all the people… all the cars… all the pollution… OK, I'm done now, let's go.  
  
Rory: Hey- I see a coffee shop!  
  
Lane: Perfect! More coffee. Isn't this the coffee shop where they shoot "Friends"?  
  
Rory: Since when did you watch "Friends"?  
  
Lane: It's all that would come in on the handheld receiver I found in the attic. You know, it can be pretty funny.  
  
Rory: Well, if the place sells the coffee then what are we waiting for.  
  
Lane: You know what bothers me?  
  
Rory: Does it have to do with coffee?  
  
Lane: Yes.  
  
Rory: OK then, what?  
  
Lane: On TV shows when the characters drink coffee, the mugs are never full. There's barely enough for two sips, and it never gets any fuller. And there's never really coffee in the styrofoam cups. They're obviously empty.  
  
Rory: So are you saying that this place doesn't serve coffee?  
  
Lane: No, it's just that on the show, they don't fill the cups.  
  
Rory: So are you saying that this place is gonna give us half a cup of coffee and  
  
charge us for a full one?  
  
Lane: No…  
  
Rory: Well then, what's wrong? Let's go!  
  
Lane: I wonder if they're filming now? It could be my big break… (cell phone rings)  
  
Rory and Lane: It's mine.  
  
Lane: It's yours.  
  
Rory: Hi Mom?  
  
Lorelai: Aaah! My baby's still alive!!  
  
  
  
Cut to Lorelai coming back downstairs to the diner.  
  
Lorelai: All's well in the world of Rory.  
  
Luke: I told you so.  
  
Lorelai: I have to go home and change for work. I'll talk to you later.  
  
Luke: That's it? You're just gonna leave?  
  
Lorelai: Oh, you're right- I forgot my coffee! Bye Lukie!  
  
  
  
Cut to Rory and Lane standing in the Central Perk.  
  
Lane: Hey… we got in.  
  
Rory: Lane, this is a coffee shop. What did you expect… bouncers?  
  
Lane: This is a very big name type coffee shop  
  
Rory: Right. Speaking of coffee.  
  
Lane: You go grab a table, I'll get us two coffees.  
  
Rory: Gotcha.  
  
Rory sits down at a table as Lane approaches the counter. Rory notices that all the tables have two girls sitting at them.  
  
Lane: It smells like it's been around famous people.  
  
Rory: Do famous people have a smell?  
  
Lane: Absolutely.  
  
Rory: It's kinda creepy in here.  
  
Lane: No it isn't! It's cool.  
  
Rory: But did you notice that all of the tables surrounding us are inhabited by two females each. What happened to all the guys?  
  
Lane: I dunno. There's some over there.  
  
Rory: Still… it's creepy if you ask me.  
  
Lane: But I didn't.  
  
Rory: Hey, that's uncalled for.  
  
Lane: Sorry.  
  
Man: (calling out to everyone in the coffee shop) OK girls- you're all doing great. Keep looking natural, and don't look at the camera.  
  
Rory: Camera?  
  
Lane: What?  
  
Man: As you were girls. Natural.  
  
Rory: Now I'm really freaked.  
  
Lane: Me too…  
  
Rory: Maybe we should just take our coffee and leave.  
  
Lane: But it's in mugs.  
  
Rory: Ok then. Start drinking as fast as you darn well can.  
  
Lane and Rory start chugging their coffee. You can't see their faces because of the extra large mugs.  
  
Man: (walks over to Rory and Lane) Girls, I said natural.  
  
Rory: (her eyes peek over the top of the mug) Oh… uh… sorry, I'm just really thirsty.  
  
Man: Come on girls. You two are looking the best. Don't blow it now. (walks away)  
  
Lane: Oh my goodness!  
  
Rory: What?  
  
Lane: This must be some sort of casting call.  
  
Rory: For what?  
  
Lane: I don't know. Why don't you naturally walk over to that table over there and ask those girls why they're here?  
  
Rory: Why don't you?  
  
Lane: Fine.  
  
Rory: Good.  
  
Lane: But how should I walk?  
  
Rory: Lane! Just walk!  
  
Lane: Naturally. Right. 


	8. Part Eight

Just One Week… Part Seven  
  
Disclaimer: Though both authors are supremely ingenious, neither came up with the premises for this show. But the overwhelming creativity has overflowed and the result is what you have before you.  
  
Authors' Note: This is written by two best friends, a blonde and a brunette… quite ironic, but we won't get into any jokes.  
  
PART EIGHT:  
  
Another A/N: There is a special world living inside our heads, and in it, everything on TV actually exists. So, any restaurant, coffee shop, store, etc that is in any TV show, movie, docu-drama, etc. really does exist. Also, we do not own any other shows that may be mentioned in this part or any other part of our fanfiction. And, for those of you who were wondering, no, we have not been to New York before, and once again, this is all in our heads. So, everything about New York , is completely made up in the make-believe world of our minds. Thank you to those who have reviewed our fanfic, we love hearing from you, keep it up. Once again, thank you, and good night.  
  
  
  
Cut to Lorelai sitting at the front desk of the Independence Inn.  
  
Lorelai: Independence Inn. This is Lorelai. How can I help you?… Oh… well then I guess… yeah… (starting to sound agitated) well, but hon-… yeah. Of course I understand, but what will I do?… you can't just-… sure. Right. So then… but… Right. Bye. (looks as the phone for a minute before hanging up.)  
  
Michel: Why do I have the feeling that our day just took a turn from sun- kissed to hellish?  
  
Lorelai: Because we're officially screwed.  
  
Michel: So what are you going to do?  
  
Lorelai: What do you mean, what am I going to do?  
  
Michel: Well, I'm not the manager, so it's not my problem.  
  
Lorelai: Guess again.  
  
  
  
Cut to Lane and Rory, now sitting on the couch next to the strange man who was yelling at everyone.  
  
Man: … so we have a part for both of you.  
  
Lane: Really? We made it?  
  
Rory: Can you give me some more details, please?  
  
Man: Sure dear. You, what's your name?  
  
Rory: Lorelai.  
  
Man: Oh, that's a nice name.. Anyways, you will be interviewed by David for the babysitting job. And you, what's your name, dear?  
  
Lane: Lane.  
  
Man: Oh, that's a strange name… You will be Jennifer's choice. She'll find you at the store.  
  
Lane: Find me? Was I lost?  
  
Man: Hah- you're funny. Now you can both get your scripts from Blake over there.  
  
Rory: Right, Blake. And what's your name?  
  
Man: Pardon.  
  
Rory: What do you wish us to address you as?  
  
Man: You can call me Les.  
  
Rory: Right… that helps.  
  
Rory and Lane stand up and start walking towards Blake, who is standing by the counter.  
  
Blake: Hi Rory, Lane. How are you two doing?  
  
Lane: Fine.  
  
Rory: How do you know our names?  
  
Blake: Here are your scripts. Try and learn your lines before the official screen test with David and Jennifer tomorrow. Be here by 10 AM. Don't be late. Here are cards so that security doesn't harass you. You can hang around here for as long as you want. Coffee's free if you show your security card. Bye.  
  
Rory: He just might be able to beat Mom.  
  
Lane: Yeah. That man can really hold his own in a conversation.  
  
Rory: I don't think that qualified as a conversation due to the whole one- sidedness of it.  
  
Lane: You've got a point. We'll have to try and talk to him later, to see if he can hold up to someone who talks back.  
  
Rory: We could have fun with that…  
  
(muffled cell phone rings)  
  
Lane: My goodness, look at everyone scramble to see if it's their phone.  
  
Rory: It's rather amusing.  
  
(phone rings again)  
  
Lane: Now they just look stupid.  
  
Rory: And I feel sorry for the person who's phone it is. I think everyone else is gonna  
  
kill them.  
  
(phone rings again)  
  
Lane: Rory, is that coming from your purse?  
  
Rory; uh…  
  
Lane: Smooth moves operator.  
  
(Rory scrambles to find her cell in her purse)  
  
Rory: Hello?  
  
Lorelai: What took you so long? I thought you weren't going to answer. And then I'd really be hopeless.  
  
Rory: Slow down. Explain… Mom? Are you still there? Hello? Mom?  
  
Lane: Is it dead?  
  
Rory: Apparently. Batteries gone.  
  
Lane: Who was it?  
  
Rory: You didn't figure it out from my saying Mom multiple times?  
  
Lane: I think you need some coffee before they take your part away.  
  
Rory: Speaking of which, how precisely did we come to obtain roles on… what are our  
  
roles on?  
  
Lane: Rory- quiet, they might hear you! It'd be a disgrace.  
  
Rory: Sorry.  
  
Lane: We're gonna be on Friends. I think. 


	9. Part Nine

Just One Week… Part Nine  
  
Disclaimer: Though both authors are supremely ingenious, neither came up with the premises for this show. But the overwhelming creativity has overflowed and the result is what you have before you.  
  
Authors' Note: This is written by two best friends, a blonde and a brunette… quite ironic, but we won't get into any jokes.  
  
PART NINE:  
  
Another A/N: There is a special world living inside our heads, and in it, everything on TV actually exists. So, any restaurant, coffee shop, store, etc that is in any TV show, movie, docu-drama, etc. really does exist. Also, we do not own any other shows that may be mentioned in this part or any other part of our fanfiction. And, for those of you who were wondering, NO, we have not been to New York before, and once again, this is all in our heads. So, everything about New York , is completely made up in the make- believe world of our minds. Thank you to those who have reviewed our fanfic, we love hearing from you, keep it up. Once again, thank you, and good night.  
  
  
  
Cut to Lorelai hiding behind the reception desk. Michel walks around to behind the desk.  
  
Michel: Oh, my heavens! You stupid woman. Why are you huddling behind the desk?  
  
Lorelai: Because we're screwed.  
  
Michel: I thought that we had established that you were going to fix the situation.  
  
Lorelai: But something went wrong with Rory's phone. It cut out and now it says that the customer is unavailable at the moment.  
  
Michel: What does Rory have to do with anything?  
  
Lorelai: She would have known what to do. She could have told me what to do. But now there's no hope. None.  
  
Michel: But you have to know someone who can cover.  
  
Lorelai: Maybe Mom would lend me her maid for the day.  
  
Michel: And what good would your dear Mother's maid do us?  
  
Lorelai: We never have problems that I can't fix. Never. Not even little ones. But now.  
  
Michel: What about your friend- you know- your coffee man.  
  
Lorelai: Perfect! We'll just tell everyone that it's traditional American style today.  
  
Michel: What do you mean?  
  
Lorelai starts dialing as fast as she can  
  
Luke: Luke's Diner.  
  
Lorelai: Hi Luke. How are you?  
  
Luke: Oh I'm alri-  
  
Lorelai: Oh that's nice. Could you do me a favour?  
  
Luke: Sure  
  
Lorelai: Really? Awesome. Thank you so much.  
  
Luke: What do you want me to do?  
  
Lorelai: Um… Don't forget that you already said yes…  
  
Luke: Why does that worry me?  
  
Lorelai: Hey, I'm not suckering you into anything. You said yes.  
  
Luke: Just tell me what you want.  
  
Lorelai: Jess is pretty good around the diner now, isn't he?  
  
Luke: Yeah, he knows it all. He's actually turned into a quick learner when I started paying him.  
  
Lorelai: Yeah that's nice, uh… so you trust him with the diner, right.  
  
Luke: Sure. No wait- where are you going with this?  
  
Lorelai: I'm in a really tough situation here, and you're the only person who could help me out of it.  
  
Luke: Well then I'm honoured, I think.  
  
Lorelai: Great. Then be at the Inn in 5 minutes.  
  
Luke: Wait a minute. How long will I be there? And why am I going to the Inn?  
  
Lorelai: So many questions. Come prepared for a whole day. If you're good I'll send you home early. Bye. (hangs up)  
  
Michel: You know I really don't appreciate you ignoring me when I asked you a question. Is the phone more important than me? I think not.  
  
Lorelai: Normally I would come back with something ten times wittier than that, but I'm too giddy right now.  
  
Michel: Giddy? You sound like a school girl.  
  
Lorelai: I fixed our problem!  
  
Michel: Ten points for you. Back to my disgruntledness…  
  
  
  
Cut to Rory and Lane exiting the Central Perk with extremely large Styrofoam cups in their hands.  
  
Rory: So I noticed that our cups are full.  
  
Lane: Yeah. You were like a hawk watching the chick who was pouring for us.  
  
Rory: So I need you to fill me in on the show, because I really don't follow it. Why do they need a babysitter? I didn't think this was a childbearing type show.  
  
Lane: Right… hmm.. where to start? Ross and Rachael had a one nighter and she's pregnant.  
  
Rory: I thought they were married.  
  
Lane: 'Were' being the key word.  
  
Rory: Ok. How long is it going to take you to explain this to me?  
  
Lane: It could take years if you keep interrupting me.  
  
Rory: Let's go back to the hotel for a while before lunch.  
  
Lane: Sounds good.  
  
  
  
Cut to Luke entering the front door of the Inn, carting along a small duffel bag.  
  
Lorelai: Hey- what did you bring me?  
  
Luke: Nothing. It's for me.  
  
Lorelai: What is it?  
  
Luke: First you tell me why I'm here and then I decide whether I tell you what's in the bag.  
  
Lorelai: You're no fun!  
  
Luke: Why am I here?  
  
Lorelai: Because Sookie called and said she won't be in today, and there's no back-up chef.  
  
Luke: I'm not a chef.  
  
Lorelai: There's no back up cook, then. And you're the only person I know who could be in charge of a kitchen. Ya know… have enough food for everyone to eat, shortly after they order it.  
  
Luke: Um, Lorelai, I hate to say it, but I don't cook the sort of food that you guys serve around here.  
  
Lorelai: I know. That's why I changed the sign from its advertisement for Sookie's Greek style chicken to a special- Homestyle American Cookin'.  
  
Luke: What precisely is "Homestyle American Cookin'"?  
  
Lorelai: Whatever you can cook in mass amounts from what's in the kitchen.  
  
Luke: Great… Tell me specifically why Sookie cancelled?  
  
Lorelai: I think it has something with Jackson not wanting her to work during the pregnancy.  
  
Luke: Pregnancy?  
  
Lorelai: Didn't I tell you? Sookie and Jackson are having a baby!  
  
Luke: Wow. Didn't they just get married 6 months ago?  
  
Lorelai: Yup. And soon there's gonna be a mini-Sookie running around here. Or a mini-Jackson… Don't say that fast- people might think you're saying Micael Jackson. Anyways- It'll be so much fun! But until that time, if Jackson ever lets that time come, I don't think Sookie's going to be working much. I need to hire a chef.  
  
Luke: Well, I'll help however I can.  
  
Lorelai: Thanks Luke. 


	10. Part Ten

Just One Week… Part Ten  
  
Disclaimer: Though both authors are supremely ingenious, neither came up with the premises for this, or any, show. But the overwhelming creativity has overflowed and the result is what you have before you.  
  
Authors' Note: This is written by two best friends, a blonde and a brunette… quite ironic, but we won't get into any jokes.  
  
Another A/N: Sorry that this has taken so long. And that it's short. The next chapter will be up shortly. Thank you to those who have reviewed our fanfic, we love hearing from you, keep it up. Once again, thank you, and good night.  
  
  
  
PART TEN:  
  
  
  
Cut to Rory and Lane lounging in their hotel room two days later. (Day 6 of trip)  
  
Lane: I can't believe that we gonna be on national- no, more than national TV!  
  
Rory: Also known as international…  
  
Lane: Too bad they didn't choose us to be reoccurring characters. That would have been awesome. I mean- why should "Auntie Monica" get to be the babysitter.  
  
Rory: That's their way of keeping the costs down. You see, if they had a new babysitter, that would be another whole salary to pay someone.  
  
Lane: Huh?  
  
Rory: And does the fact that we live in Stars Hollow mean anything to you. I mean- either the commute would kill us or your Mom would. Or do you really think your mother would let you move to New York to be an extra on Friends?  
  
Lane: Point well taken… speaking of my mother, I guess I should call her sometime, huh?  
  
Rory: Honestly, I'm surprised she hasn't called again. Lane, what are you doing?  
  
Lane: Hang on, I'm on the phone. Yes, hello. I'm wondering if you could give me the names of some good churches in New York?… Oh good, I've got my pen… Wait- Did I forget to mention that they have to be Korean?… Uh- huh... Then could you send up a phone book?  
  
  
  
Cut to Lorelai sitting at the front desk of the Independance Inn, watching the phone intently.  
  
Lorelai: Michel, am I an overbearing mother?  
  
Michel: Do you really want me to answer?  
  
Lorelai: Does that mean yes?  
  
Michel: Do you really want me to answer?  
  
Lorelai: I mean, me and Rory are buds right? It's cool when buds call each other up when the other is on vacation. Right?  
  
Michel: Maybe. If the 'bud' isn't calling twice a day for the entire week. Especially when it's just a week and just a little ways away. But, take for instance my friends... they don't even call me once a week and I've been gone for years.  
  
Lorelai: Aww... I didn't know you had any friends?  
  
Michel: Ha ha. You are an evil woman and I hate you. Go terrorize your diner man.  
  
Lorelai: Don't run away, Michel. I was only kidding. Ha.  
  
Luke: What did you do to him?  
  
Lorelai: Ah! Sorry- you startled me there. Must be the lack of caffeine.  
  
Luke: Nice try. Uh, Lorelai, can I talk to you for a minute?  
  
Lorelai: Sure. Shoot.  
  
Luke: Right. Uh, Lor, it's been two days and I'm running out of things to serve people.  
  
Lorelai: Order more food.  
  
Luke: That's not what I mean.  
  
Lorelai: OK, then I don't follow.  
  
Luke: I'm not the cook or chef or whatever that Sookie is. I can't replace her here. I can make burgers and anything else that clogs arteries, but I'm not into 'flambes' and 'souffles' and things that end in 'es'.  
  
Lorelai: Yeah...  
  
Luke: I was just wondering if you're planning on hiring someone to replace Sookie. At least until she can come back.  
  
Lorelai: But ya see, I'm never gonna be able to find someone who can replace Sookie.  
  
Luke: Then what are you going to serve your customers?  
  
Lorelai: I don't know. But I can't replace her. That would ruin everything.  
  
Luke: Lorelai, you have to realize not everything happens just how you want it to, and when you want it to.  
  
Lorelai: Yeah, but Sookie is a main factor in all of my dreams. Lately they've been put on hold, because of her marriage and now the baby, but I don't want to continue my dreams without Sookie. I don't want to replace her. She's my best friend.  
  
Luke: I know you two are really close, but Lorelai, unless you plan to start cooking for everyone in the place, you need to alter your dreams for the time being. I'm not saying to take Sookie right out of them, but continue on with them. She'll rejoin you when she's ready.  
  
Lorelai: Ugh. You're right and I hate it. And you're probably gonna tell me not to call Rory.  
  
Luke: How did you guess?  
  
Lorelai: You're a wise man, Lucas. 


	11. Part Eleven

Just One Week… Part Eleven  
  
Disclaimer: Though both authors are supremely ingenious, neither came up with the premises for this, or any, show. But the overwhelming creativity has overflowed and the result is what you have before you.  
  
Authors' Note: This is written by two best friends, a blonde and a brunette… quite ironic, but we won't get into any jokes.  
  
Another A/N: Sorry that this has taken so long. And that it's short. The next chapter will be up shortly. I know that we said that last time too, but this time we mean it. Promise. Thank you to those who have reviewed our fanfic, we love hearing from you, keep it up. Once again, thank you, and good night.  
  
  
  
PART ELEVEN:  
  
  
  
Cut to Rory and Lane, sitting in a little restaurant.  
  
Lane: Lunch in a little unheard of restaurant in New York City. Who knew?  
  
Rory: Yeah. Well, it's our day. What do you feel like doing tonight?  
  
Lane: Movie?  
  
Rory: We can do that back home.  
  
Lane: Yeah. Theatre?  
  
Rory: Too expensive.  
  
Lane: I know. Let's find a little concert with some unknown band and then when they became famous in 5 years we'll have great stories to tell about how we know the band.  
  
Rory: How does going to one concert entitle us to claim 'knowing' the band.  
  
Lane: You're ruining my fun.  
  
Rory: Sorry. Concert sounds great. What kind of music?  
  
Lane: I dunno. Let's ask the waiter.  
  
  
  
Cut to Lorelai entering the kitchen of the Independance Inn, where Luke has everybody working, quietly, calmly and efficiently.  
  
Lorelai: Woah- why's it so dull in here today?  
  
Luke (without looking up): It's not dull. We're all working. Put down the coffee.  
  
Lorelai: How do you always know? Is it a sixth sense thing?  
  
Luke (walks over to Lorelai): No, it's because I can hear every cell in your body screaming 'Don't let her do it! She's killing us!'  
  
Lorelai: You've gotten really weird in the past week.  
  
Luke: I think I'm hanging out with you too much.  
  
Lorelai: There can never be enough Lorelai in anyone's life. Anyways, I wanted to ask if I could take you out to dinner tonight. As a thank-you for helping out around here.  
  
Luke: Nope.  
  
Lorelai: What? Rejected! Why?  
  
Luke: Cuz it's Friday. You have to go to your parents.  
  
Lorelai: No!! They'll never notice if I miss one week. Please Lukie, don't make me go.  
  
Luke: Nice try.  
  
Lorelai: Wait- it's perfect! You can come with me.  
  
Luke: No.  
  
Lorelai: That way they won't bombard me as much.  
  
Luke: No.  
  
Lorelai: It'll be fun!  
  
Luke: No.  
  
Lorelai: I take you out for drinks after...  
  
Luke: No.  
  
Lorelai: Fine, we'll go for drinks before hand, but trust me, it's not as safe as waiting until after.  
  
Luke: No.  
  
Lorelai: You sound like a five year old. Please come!  
  
Luke: No.  
  
Lorelai: Don't you love me?  
  
Luke: N... um.  
  
Lorelai (melodramatic gasp, then sings): 'You love me. You want to hug me. You want to kiss me. Love me and marry me.'  
  
Luke: I knew watching that movie with you was a mistake.  
  
Lorelai: Yes, it was a horrible mistake and to make up for it you can come with me to dinner at my parents.  
  
Luke: No, I can't.  
  
Lorelai: Yes, you can!  
  
Luke: No, I can't!  
  
Lorelai: Don't you love me?  
  
Luke: Lorelai...  
  
Lorelai: Ha! I've found a way to get anything I want out of you!  
  
Luke: No you haven't. I have to go check on the diner.  
  
Lorelai: You can't leave. The poor carrots only half chopped up. Are you really gonna leave it only partially killed? They might sue me for abusive treatment. It's all or nothing, honey. 


	12. Part Twelve

Just One Week… Part Twelve  
  
Disclaimer: Though both authors are supremely ingenious, neither came up with the premises for this, or any, show. But the overwhelming creativity has overflowed and the result is what you have before you.  
  
Authors' Note: This is written by two best friends, a blonde and a brunette… quite ironic, but we won't get into any jokes.  
  
Another A/N: We're sorry that this has taken so long. We always say "don't worry, the next one will be up soon" but then life gets crazy again and it's a week before there's time to upload. Maybe if we don't promise to update soon, then we will, you know what I mean? Moving on, thank you to those who have reviewed our fanfic, we love hearing from you, keep it up. Once again, thank you, and good night.  
  
  
  
PART TWELVE:  
  
Cut to Rory and Lane, getting dressed for their final evening in New York. Rory is sitting on the bed painting her nails. She has the phone propped between her shoulder and head, and every couple seconds she grunts or says a word. Lane is running around the hotel room, trying to decide what to wear.  
  
Rory: Right... Huh... Yeah...  
  
Lane: Hey, Ror, can I wear your green skirt?  
  
(Rory nods)  
  
Rory: Huh... Really?... No...  
  
Lane plops down on the bed next to Rory, and switches the phone to speaker phone. Rory continues to grunt or comment every few seconds... Throughout the course of Lorelai's monologue, Rory and Lane both are able to get completely dressed and ready to go. By the end, they're both sitting on the bed again, next to the phone.  
  
Lorelai (all run on... very seldom breathing): ...and then Michel tried to tell me that he actually has friends somewhere but they never call him. And he thinks I'm an overbearing mother. I don't know how he got that, but whatever, he's a silly man anyways. I was talking to Luke just after that and he was telling me how I have to hire a new chef because Jackson won't let Sookie work while she's pregnant and he can't leave Jess at the diner for the next 7 months, plus he says he doesn't know how to cook fancy stuff, so I talked to Sookie and she's gonna interview some candidates because she knows what we need for kitchen staff moreso than I do, and then we'll re-interview the top contenders later and maybe I'll talk to Mia about a wage for the replacement, ooh I should write that down, and then Sookie had to leave for some sort of appointment. I was bugging Luke in the kitchen later and he's making me go to Mom and Dad's tonight, but he was acting like a 5 year old and going 'No, No, No, No' whenever I said anything to him so I asked him if he loved me and he wouldn't say no so I kept bugging him and I was singing and now I have perfect ammunition to use for whenever I want coffee—  
  
Rory: Wait, wait, wait, Mom. Did you say that Luke told you he loves you?  
  
Lorelai: When did I say that?  
  
Rory: Just a second-  
  
Lorelai: Oh no! He didn't say he loves me. He just can't say that he doesn't love me.  
  
Rory: What's the difference?  
  
Lorelai: There's tons of difference. Anyways, thanks for calling me babe, but I really don't have time to talk.  
  
Rory: OK Mom. I love you. I'll see you tomorrow.  
  
Lorelai: Bye cupcake.  
  
Lane: Bye Lorelai.  
  
Lorelai: Bye muffin.  
  
(Lorelai hangs up)  
  
Lane: Since when did she call me muffin?  
  
Rory: I dunno. I guess she was just on a food in cups kick.  
  
Lane: Right. Anyways, our reservation for dinner is at 6, so we should probably go now.  
  
Rory: Did you call a taxi?  
  
Lane: Not yet.  
  
Rory: I'm just gonna go to the washroom for a minute. Why don't you call a taxi?  
  
Lane: Gotcha.  
  
  
  
Cut to Lorelai sitting in her bedroom. What appears to be her entire wardrobe is flung across the room. She is on the phone.  
  
Lorelai: But I know it's in here somewhere. I swear, I just wore it the other day.  
  
Sookie: Honey, what is it again that you were looking for?  
  
Lorelai: My green skirt.  
  
Sookie: Which one?  
  
Lorelai: You know, the one that's kinda shimmery. It's kinda a dark green but sorta lightish. And if the light reflects right then it looks like it has a reddish colour to it.  
  
Sookie: Oh- is it the one from that store, upstairs, in Hartford?  
  
Lorelai: YES! That one!  
  
Sookie: And didn't you buy it right before Rory's birthday?  
  
Lorelai: Umm... yes!  
  
Sookie: And wasn't it one of your presents for her?  
  
Lorelai: Ah- you're right!  
  
Sookie: So then why would it be in your closet?  
  
Lorelai: I'm already headed to Rory's room.  
  
Sookie: Good luck there.  
  
Lorelai: Thanks babe.  
  
Sookie: Can I ask why the big commotion for a certain skirt when you're just going to your parents for a Friday night supper?  
  
Lorelai: It's not just my parent's house... it's the house I grew up in. There are many memories there...  
  
Sookie: Of course, hon. I just don't remember you ever really caring what you wore there. Usually Rory has to verbally spar with you for ten minutes before you take off Porn Star t-shirt. I guess I just don't remember you wanting to look pretty for them.  
  
Lorelai: Hey, I always look pretty, remember. And what's wrong with a girl wanting to remind her parents of how great a job they did.  
  
Sookie: Are they setting you up with someone?  
  
Lorelai: What?  
  
Sookie: Do they have a date for you?  
  
Lorelai: My parents? Gosh, no! At least I hope not...  
  
Sookie: OK, sorry. I just thought you might have been getting dressed up for a guy.  
  
Lorelai: huh... hey Sook, I'm done with this closet, and it's not here either.  
  
Sookie: Maybe she took it with her.  
  
Lorelai: Where?  
  
Sookie: To New York.  
  
Lorelai: She must have. Darn. Why does she always take the good clothes? I guess it'll be a Porn Star night tonight.  
  
Sookie: Maybe you should wear the Rock Star tonight... save the Porn Star for next week. Ya know, ease your parents into it.  
  
Lorelai: Oh I get it. Two mild coronaries, rather than one massive attack.  
  
Sookie: Yeah. Hey babe, Jackson's parents just got here. I have to go.  
  
Lorelai: Ok, have a good night.  
  
Sookie: You too sweetie. 


	13. Part Thirteen

Just One Week… Part Thirteen  
  
Disclaimer: Though both authors are supremely ingenious, neither came up with the premises for this, or any, show. But the overwhelming creativity has overflowed and the result is what you have before you.  
  
Authors' Note: This is written by two best friends, a blonde and a brunette… quite ironic, but we won't get into any jokes. Sorry updating is taking so long, but the brunette is extremely busy with school, and the blonde's computer went up in flames (no, not literally). Now, on with the show.  
  
  
  
PART THIRTEEN:  
  
Cut to Rory and Lane, standing in the foyer of an impressive building, waiting in front of the elevators. (yes, Lane is wearing "the green skirt")  
  
Lane: Just think, we'll be dining with a full view of the city.  
  
Rory: If we're sitting by a window.  
  
Lane: Must you always ruin my fun?  
  
Rory: I'm sorry. We're gonna have an awesome night. Just two Small Town, USA girls out for their last night in Big City, USA.  
  
Lane: You make it sound like we're from hickville.  
  
Rory: Sorry. Hey- you look good in my skirt.  
  
Lane: Why thank you. You look rather ravishing as well.  
  
Rory: My Mom bought me that skirt for my last birthday, but I think that was only her excuse, because she loves it, and she's usually the only one who wears it.  
  
Lane: So you're saying that your Mom bought the skirt for herself and gave it to you for your birthday.  
  
Rory: Basically... she borrows it constantly. I've only worn it twice. Not that it really matters.  
  
Lane: Why?  
  
Rory: Because this dress I look so ravishing in was her birthday present two years ago.  
  
Lane: You two are hysterical. I could just imagine what my Mom would think if I gave her my kind of clothes for her birthday, and then just borrowed them. What's the point? Why don't you just each buy yourself something new for the other person's birthday?  
  
Rory: You can't buy yourself something in celebration over someone else's birthday. And we get each other more than one gift anyways so what does it matter if not all of them are solely for the person whose birthday it is.  
  
DING! (the ornate elevator doors slide open in front of the girls, revealing a large lavishly decorated elevator with plush seats and glass walls that look outside.)  
  
Lane: High class.  
  
Rory: I think they spent more on furnishing this elevator than Mom spent on our whole house.  
  
Lane: Enjoy it while you can. We're only going to the 27th floor.  
  
(elevator begins to ascend)  
  
Rory: Look at the view...  
  
Lane: You know this is probably the last time in our lives that we'll see this view together, just the two of us.  
  
Rory: There's a real pick me up.  
  
Lane: No, seriously. Just think- what are the chances that we'll ever come back to New York together. Just us. I would say slim to none. For the next 5 years we'll be at separate universities. And then we'll get jobs in different cities. Marry guys that will always travel with us. There'll be none of these 'all girl road trips'. If we're even still best friends. I mean, after living in different cities, going to different schools, having different friends, who knows if we'll stick—  
  
Rory: LANE! Shut up. This is our happy last night on the town. You're making it seem like the last time that we'll ever do anything as friends. You know, I'm not sure about you, but I thought that we'd be friends forever. We'd call each other up after classes and talk about our lives... we'd see each other on weekends... we'd have kids that would grow up together and be best friends just like us. But apparently this is the Last Supper.  
  
Lane: I'm sorry, Rory. I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that in the near future we won't be seeing each other quite as often as we do right now. And I'm gonna miss having you around every day.  
  
Rory: I'm gonna miss you too, Lane. But we're still going to be best friends.  
  
DING! The ornate elevator doors slide open in front of the girls, revealing a ritzy restaurant lobby.  
  
Lane: This place is beautiful.  
  
Rory: I hope the food's good.  
  
Lane: I hope you brought Lorelai's Mastercard.  
  
Rory: Of course, and I brought the big purse too.  
  
  
  
Cut to Lorelai running into Luke's diner.  
  
Lorelai: Luke! Rory called me! We talked for a— woah!  
  
Luke: What?  
  
Lorelai: Luke, you look, umm… ummm… good. Yeah. Good. You look good.  
  
Luke: Well, I though this is a dress up kind of thing.  
  
Lorelai unbuttons her coat and meekly gestures to her shirt.  
  
Luke: Rock Star?? I thought you would've gone all out… ya know… at least Porn Star.  
  
Lorelai: Actually, I'm planning on going for the Britney Spears look. My saran wrap and stilettos are in the jeep.  
  
Luke: Too much information.  
  
Lorelai: So why did you decide to come? Was it my wit? My charm? My highly underrated good looks?  
  
Luke: Actually, I think it was more of the fear of you and the endless caffeine running through your bloodstream.  
  
Lorelai: Silly Lukie! Caffeine doesn't go through your blood.  
  
Luke: Are we leaving yet?  
  
Lorelai: Now who's giving up too easily?  
  
Luke: I'm saving my energy for refereeing the battle between you and your folks in regards to your attire.  
  
Lorelai: A few good punches and she'll be out cold.  
  
Luke: More food for us then, hey?  
  
Lorelai: Yup!  
  
Luke: Let's go get in the jeep and drive back to your house.  
  
Lorelai: Why do we need to go there?  
  
Luke: Because I'm in a suit and you're a rock star. And there's no way I'm changing. Do you know how long it took me to get ready?  
  
Lorelai: Woah- Twilight Zone flashback.  
  
Luke: Sorry— let's try this again. We're going back to your place because you convinced me to come with you, somehow, and it is the first time I am joining you at your parents house, and I really don't want them in nasty moods. Hating me usually takes awhile, I don't want it happening within the first hello.  
  
Lorelai: Why would you care what my parents think of you? I never do.  
  
Luke: Lorelai…let's go.  
  
Lorelai: Fine, but I'm warning you. The only other clean article of clothing that is in my house is my Porn Star shirt…so it's this one or that one.  
  
Luke: When's the last time you did laundry?  
  
Lorelai: Well, Rory usually helps with that…  
  
Luke: Lor…  
  
Lorelai: The washing machine doesn't like me?  
  
Luke: Try again.  
  
Lorelai: Aliens abducted my washer and dryer.  
  
Luke: One more try.  
  
Lorelai: I ran out of food and had to eat the laundry detergent. It was lemony.  
  
Luke: Okay, let's try this again…when was the last time you did laundry?  
  
Lorelai: When did Rory leave? 3 Days ago…??  
  
Luke: Try 6.  
  
Lorelai: Nooo…it couldn't have been THAT long ago. But that would explain why I'm out of clothes, wouldn't it? 


	14. Part Fourteen

Just One Week… Part Fourteen  
  
Disclaimer: Though both authors are supremely ingenious, neither came up with the premises for this, or any, show. But the overwhelming creativity has overflowed and the result is what you have before you.  
  
Authors' Note: This is written by two best friends, a blonde and a brunette… quite ironic, but we won't get into any jokes. Sorry updating is taking so long, but the brunette is still extremely busy with school, and the blonde's computer is still up in flames (no, not literally). Now, on with the show.  
  
  
  
PART FOURTEEN  
  
Cut to Rory and Lane waiting for a table at the front of the restaurant.  
  
Lane: What could be taking so long to get a table?  
  
Rory: Lane, look around us, it's so gorgeous.  
  
Lane: As much as I'd usually appreciate the beauty of this room, my stomach is going to scream soon if I don't eat. What did I have for lunch?  
  
Rory: I'm sure it won't be long.  
  
Maitre'd: Ladies, your table is ready.  
  
Rory and Lane follow the Maitre'd to a table with an amazing view of the city.  
  
Lane: Wow. So worth the wait.  
  
Rory: See? Wow. That is…beautiful. Hey! Is that Times Square?  
  
Lane: I think so.  
  
Rory: I'm so glad we decided to go out tonight. Although a movie night at the hotel would have been fun, this holds its own distinct charms.  
  
Lane: Like the food, look at this menu!  
  
Rory: Look at these prices! Good thing we have the trusty plastic.  
  
Lane: Ooohhh…breadbowl salads.  
  
Rory: Fetuccini…mmmmm. But, I have to admit, part of me is craving one of Luke's big, fat, juicy burgers.  
  
Lane: Yeah, with fresh french fries.  
  
Rory: And a big cup of coffee!  
  
Lane: Yeah, that settles it, when we get home, we head strait for the Diner. But for now…we get the food of the rich.  
  
Waiter: Can I get you ladies anything to drink? We have a special right now on Long Island Iced Tea, if you wish.  
  
Rory and Lane: Coffee.  
  
Rory (between giggles): Coffee would be great, please.  
  
Waiter: Coming right up.  
  
Rory: So, what are you getting?  
  
Lane: I don't know! Too much to choose from…I'm not used to this much selection.  
  
Rory: The Lemon-Peppered Chicken looks good. Ooohhh, with mashed potatoes and baby-carrots.  
  
Lane: Oh, that does sound good. Hey, I wonder if they give us buns before our meal? Wait—I guess they're called rolls, hey?  
  
Rory (in a high-class voice): That would be the technical term, yes.  
  
Lane: "When in Rome…"  
  
Rory: Lane! Look at this dessert menu!  
  
  
  
Cut to Luke and Lorelai standing in front of the door of Richard and Emily's Home.  
  
Luke: Wow.  
  
Lorelai: It is pretty nice, I guess.  
  
Luke: WOW.  
  
Lorelai: Okay, it's nice, but it's not that…WOW.  
  
Luke: I'm sorry, it's just that I've never been here before, in fact, I'm hardly ever out of Stars Hollow, and we both know that no houses remotely close to this one would ever exist in our sleepy little town.  
  
Lorelai: You made your point.  
  
Luke: Aren't we going in?  
  
Lorelai: No, I thought we'd stay out here.  
  
Cue annoyed look from Luke.  
  
Lorelai: Rory and I always talk before entering the lions den. That, and she always has to force me to ring the bell sooner than I am ready to.  
  
Luke reaches past Lorelai and rings the doorbell.  
  
Lorelai: Well, that was rude.  
  
Luke: Sorry. I'll grovel later.  
  
Lorelai: Promise?  
  
Door opens to reveal a petite maid. Yes, a NEW petit maid.  
  
Olga: Can I help you?  
  
Lorelai: Yes, we're here to see the denmasters—  
  
Luke jabs Lorelai in the arm.  
  
Lorelai: I mean, parents, we're here to have dinner with my parents. I'm Lorelai.  
  
Olga: Oh, come in, come in. Your father is in the um, um…sitting room. Yes, and your mother is in the kitchen making…final adjustments to tonight's menu.  
  
Lorelai: Could've guessed.  
  
Olga: But I am confused. I thought Mrs. Gilmore said her daugher and granddaughter would be joining us. She didn't say that you would be bringing a man as well. Not that I'm complaining, I would never complain. Especially since he's such a good looking—I mean, a friend of yours. And as an employee my opinion is practically nothing, but, I just thought that you…oh dear.  
  
Lorelai: Do you mind if we go sit now?  
  
Olga: Sure. I'm so sorry—  
  
Lorelai: No, it's fine. I just would like a drink. A strong drink.  
  
Luke (whispering): Lorelai, you don't drink.  
  
Lorelai: Well, I figure now's as good a time as any to start, don't you? (Looks up to see her father) Dad! How nice to see you.  
  
Richard: Well, nice to see you too, Lorelai. Where is Rory?  
  
Lorelai: She's in New York, remember? Dad, this is Luke, a friend of mine.  
  
Luke: Nice to see you again, Mr. Gilmore.  
  
Richard: I'm sorry, have we met?  
  
Lorelai: Dad, Luke owns the Diner in Stars Hollow that we ate at when you spent the day with us, remember? He's also the one who drove me to the hospital when you collapsed.  
  
Richard: Oh yes, I remember.  
  
Luke: It's good to see that you're doing well.  
  
Richard: Why, thank you. One day at a time. How is your Diner doing?  
  
Luke: Good. Really good—well, I mean, yes, the Diner is doing well.  
  
Luke gives Lorelai an exasperated look.  
  
Lorelai: So, Dad, how's retirement?  
  
Richard: Boring, as usual. Today I—  
  
Emily enters the room.  
  
Emily: Richard—Oh, Lorelai, you're here. And this must be…  
  
Luke: Luke, Mrs. Gilmore, it's nice to see you again.  
  
Emily: As well with you. Although, I must say, I'm kind of surprised to find you here with my daughter.  
  
Lorelai: Mom, Rory's gone. Therefore I asked a FRIEND of mine to join us for dinner, is that going to be a problem?  
  
Emily: Not at all.  
  
Lorelai: Good. Now that that is settled, let's eat.  
  
Olga: Dinner is ready.  
  
Emily: Thank you.  
  
Olga (to Luke): Would you like me to show you to the dining room?  
  
Luke: I think I can find—  
  
Lorelai: Thank you, Olga. That will be all.  
  
Richard and Emily lead the way to the Dining Room.  
  
Luke: You sure seem to love your mother's housekeepers.  
  
Lorelai (dripping with sarcasm): Am I that transparent?  
  
Luke: Lor, just try not to attack the maid before dessert. A man's gotta eat, you know?  
  
Lorelai: I'll try and show some restraint. But, I still don't know what you're talking about. 


	15. Part Fifteen

Just One Week… Part Fifteen  
  
Disclaimer: Though both authors are supremely ingenious, neither came up with the premises for this, or any, show. But the overwhelming creativity has overflowed and the result is what you have before you.  
  
Authors' Note: This is written by two best friends, a blonde and a brunette… quite ironic, but we won't get into any jokes. Sorry updating is taking so long! We could go into details as to why, but despite the busyness of our lives, they're really kinda boring. Now, on with the show.  
  
  
  
PART FIFTEEN  
  
Cut to Rory and Lane exiting the restaurant.  
  
1 Rory: That was SO good.  
  
Lane: Yeah, I just hope we tipped enough.  
  
Rory: Me too, that waiter did give us a weird look as we were leaving, not necessarily a BAD weird look, or a good one for that matter, just…weird.  
  
Lane: Maybe he saw that your purse is about three times the size that it was when we went in.  
  
Rory: It is not three times the size.  
  
Lane: Sure… so, what next? What about that band we were looking for?  
  
Rory: Well, the waiter was no help whatsoever, he just looked at us as if we should have been eating off the kiddie menu.  
  
Lane: Speaking of which, he did seem to more than slightly resemble Jack, didn't he?  
  
Rory: Huh?  
  
Lane: You know, Jack. Overly gay guy from Will and Grace?  
  
Rory: I thought that was Will.  
  
Lane: Yeah but…never mind. Where to next?  
  
Rory: Oh. Maybe I should call my mom. Tonight's dinner with Grandma and Grandpa, she's probably attempting suicide as we speak. And without me there, who knows how many different scenes from the exorcist could be reenacted this very evening.  
  
  
  
Cut to The Gilmore's house at the dinner table.  
  
Olga: Mr. Danes, how is your salad?  
  
Luke: Fine, thank you.  
  
Olga: Is the lettuce--  
  
Lorelai: He said it was fine, you can go now.  
  
Emily: Thank you, Olga. (Olga leaves) Well, that was quite rude, Lorelai.  
  
Lorelai: So, Dad, how's retirement?  
  
Richard: Same as it was 10 minutes ago.  
  
Lorelai: Right.  
  
Richard: So, Luke, who takes care of the diner while you're away?  
  
Luke: My nephew, Jess.  
  
Emily: Isn't that nice.  
  
Richard: Is he old enough to be there alone?  
  
Luke: Well, he's 18, I trust him.  
  
Richard: 18 is a finicky age, not all 18 year old males can be trusted.  
  
Lorelai: Jess is fine, Dad. He knows the diner well. He's the same age as Rory.  
  
Emily: So, have you heard from Rory recently?  
  
Lorelai: Yes, mom, she's having a great time with her friend.  
  
Emily: She's not with that boy of hers is she?  
  
Richard: Heavens, no. Lorelai—  
  
Lorelai: DAD! No, she's not with Dean, she's with Lane. And you know what, if she was with Dean…that's not imp— I trust my daughter. (Whispers to Luke) Not that I wouldn't have to kill Dean…  
  
Luke: (whispers back) I'd save you the time, I'd get to him first.  
  
Lorelai: (whispers) He'd never stand a chance, not after we saw our movie the  
  
other night.  
  
Luke and Lorelai smile.  
  
Emily: Are we interrupting something? It's very rude to whisper at a dinner table, you would think you were raised in a barn.  
  
Lorelai: Not a barn, just a—  
  
Luke jabs Lorelai.  
  
Luke: Emily this is delicious. Thank you for letting me join you for dinner.  
  
Emily: It was nice having you here. Under the circumstances though, it was quite a surprise. (shoots Lorelai a look) Seeing as how we weren't aware that you were coming. It might be nice, Lorelai, if next time you informed us when you would be bringing a guest to our family dinners.  
  
Lorelai: Well mom, Luke does feed us everyday, so I think he could be considered family.  
  
Emily: He's not family unless you marry him.  
  
Lorelai: Marriage, huh… So then is Christopher family? To you he is. I never married him. But I had his kid, and then ten years later you're all buddy-buddy with him. But not me. Me who really is family. I guess for Luke to be family I don't really have to marry him then, right? I just have to have his kid.  
  
Emily: Lorelai! I can't believe you.  
  
Lorelai: Mother, I'm sick of you talking down to me and my friends.  
  
Emily: How dare you talk to me this way. I ought to kick you out.  
  
Lorelai: Please do. It'll save me the trouble of climbing out the window. I  
  
wouldn't want to get a run in my new pantyhose.  
  
Emily: Lore—  
  
Lorelai: On second thought, maybe we should climb out the window. Maybe go to my balcony. We could settle the whole 'family' issue once and for all.  
  
Luke: Huh?  
  
Richard: So, Luke, approximately how many customers do you get in the diner per day?  
  
Luke: Depends on the day… And if someone comes in seven times in one day, do I count them seven times or just once?  
  
Richard: Who would go to a diner seven times in one day?  
  
Lorelai: There's nothing wrong with enjoying the small town atmosphere in a small town diner. You two wouldn't know about that though.  
  
Emily: Lorelai, are you saying that you go to this man's diner over half a dozen times a day?  
  
Lorelai: Not everyday.  
  
Luke: Once she was in thirteen times.  
  
Lorelai: Yeah, you're really helping, Diner-man. 


	16. Part Sixteen

Just One Week… Part Sixteen  
  
Disclaimer: Though both authors are supremely ingenious, neither came up with the premises for this, or any, show. But the overwhelming creativity has overflowed and the result is what you have before you.  
  
Authors' Note: Check it out- two updates within the course of three days. Hopefully we'll update again soon, because this is a fairly short chapter. Anyways, the standard: this is written by two best friends, a blonde and a brunette… which one do you think is crazier??  
  
  
  
PART SIXTEEN  
  
  
  
Cut to Rory and Lane walking down a dark hallway, lit by black lights and lined with all varieties of New York personalities. Extremely loud music is pulsating in the background.  
  
Rory: Lane, are you sure this is a good idea?  
  
Lane: What not? It's just a typical New York club. I think.  
  
Rory: Woah wait- you think?  
  
Lane: There's only one way to find out. Let's go.  
  
Rory and Lane enter a large room. There is a bar at one end, and a stage at the other end. The place is packed with all kinds of people. On stage is an "angry chick band" (as they would say on 10 Things…) which is very loud. Rory and Lane have to yell at each other to communicate. I would type it all in caps to indicate that they're yelling, but that gets annoying. Keep this in mind.  
  
Lane: This is awesome.  
  
Rory: Yeah- how come we don't have this in Stars Hollow?  
  
Lane: Because there's less people living in Stars Hollow than there are people in this room at this moment.  
  
Rory: Since when did you become the practical one?  
  
Lane: Do you really want to know?  
  
Rory: Huh?  
  
Lane: I said- Do you really want to know?  
  
Rory: What? It's July, it can't snow!  
  
Lane: No! I said- DO YOU REALLY WANT TO KNOW??  
  
Rory: Know what?  
  
Lane: Aah! I can't remember!  
  
Rory: What?  
  
Lane: Let's go dance!  
  
Rory: Huh?  
  
Lane: Arh!!  
  
Rory: Do you wanna dance?  
  
Lane: YES!  
  
  
  
Cut to the Gilmore residence. There is the suspicious sound of laughter and a general aura of contentment coming from the living room.  
  
Emily: Oh I don't believe it!  
  
Luke: It's true!  
  
Richard: Only in that little town!  
  
Lorelai: There are many things that could happen only in that little town.  
  
Emily: I believe you. I don't even want to know what horrendous small town crimes you commit everyday.  
  
Lorelai: Oh, Mom, don't go there!  
  
Richard: I bet Luke's got some stories about our little Lorelai.  
  
Luke: Oh, well-  
  
Lorelai: Don't even think about it! Nobody says a thing about Lorelai except Lorelai!  
  
Richard: We'll just wait for you to go to the washroom.  
  
Luke: Nah, don't say that. Then she just won't pee until we're back in Stars Hollow.  
  
Emily: Oh, well we couldn't have that. Richard, top up the drinks.  
  
Richard: Wonderful idea, dear.  
  
Richard stands up and walks over to the bar.  
  
Luke: While Richard's busy with the drinks, I'm going to excuse myself to find the washroom.  
  
Emily: Certainly.  
  
Lorelai: (rapid fire style) OK, listen carefully. Walk out into the hall. Turn left. Walk twenty three steps and then turn to the right. Open the door. It should be the fourth door on the south wall. Once you've opened the door there will be two sets of stairs. Take the ones going up and when you get to the top landing, turn right. Walk down that hallway until it splits, "two roads diverged in a yellow wood" style. Take the left branch. Walk five and a half steps down that hallway and the door on the left should be a bathroom. Unless of course you take bigger steps than I do.  
  
(Luke looks confused. Emily and Richard are dying laughing, carefully trying to avoid spilling their newly replenished drinks)  
  
Luke: Um, I lost you around 'listen carefully'.  
  
Emily: (trying to contain her laughter) The shortcut would be to walk to the main entrance, take the main stairs up, and it's the third door on the right.  
  
Richard: Or else you could use the washroom right here on the main level. It's out that door and on your left.  
  
Luke: There's a man after my own heart.  
  
(The room erupts in laughter once again as Luke leaves for the washroom) 


	17. Part Seventeen

Just One Week… Part Seventeen  
  
Disclaimer: Though both authors are supremely ingenious, neither came up with the premises for this, or any, show. But the overwhelming creativity has overflowed and the result is what you have before you.  
  
Authors' Note: This is a fairly long chapter compared to the average length of most out the other chapters. We hope you enjoy it. By the way, in regards to the whole: "this is written by two best friends, a blonde and a brunette… which one do you think is crazier??", no one responded!! In fact, only one person reviewed at all. So, many thanks to PaceyLilMcPhee. But seriously, it's our new poll (ok, so it's our only poll). Take a wild guess at which half of the blondebrunette duo is crazier.  
  
  
  
PART SEVENTEEN:  
  
  
  
Cut to Rory and Lane dancing. They look to be having a great time. (Don't forget the whole yelling thing that was explained in part sixteen…)  
  
Rory: Lane!  
  
Lane: Huh?  
  
Rory: I'm going to get some water.  
  
Lane: You caught her? Who?  
  
Rory: WATER!  
  
Lane: Oh. Right.  
  
Rory and Lane begin to weave their way towards the bar/canteen. They successfully manage to buy two bottles of water and push their way to the back of the room, where it's a bit quieter.  
  
Rory: What time is it?  
  
Lane: It's around 1:30.  
  
Rory: We should go back to the hotel soon. We have to drive home tomorrow.  
  
Lane: Yeah, I guess. Man, I never noticed how many people are here.  
  
Rory: Yeah. And how old some of the people are.  
  
Lane: It's crazy. Look at that guy. He's gotta be at least 35.  
  
Rory: And he's dancing to angry girl music just like the rest of us.  
  
Lane: That lady looks around 40.  
  
Rory: It also looks like there's a reason she's listening to angry girl music.  
  
Lane: And there's that man over there. He's what, around 30?  
  
Rory: I say 35ish.  
  
Lane: Really? I was going with 33 at the oldest.  
  
Rory: Are you sure? Lane?  
  
Lane: What?  
  
Rory: Is that?  
  
Lane: Oh my…  
  
Rory: Lane- that's my dad!  
  
  
  
Cut to Lorelai and Luke in the jeep driving back to Stars Hollow. Luke is driving.  
  
Lorelai: Oh man, what time is it?  
  
Luke: It's quarter to two.  
  
Lorelai: I voluntarily stayed at my parent's house until almost two in the morning.  
  
Luke: Can you believe it?  
  
Lorelai: I was having fun!  
  
Luke: Amazing, isn't it.  
  
Lorelai: I almost agreed to stay overnight and go home tomorrow.  
  
Luke: Yeah that was when I knew I had to get you home.  
  
Lorelai: Did you know that when I went to the washroom, I snooped through my mom's closet a bit, and I found the robe that she stole with me when we went to  
  
that spa.  
  
Luke: (laughs) I have no idea what you're talking about.  
  
Lorelai: She kept it. All this time I figured that she would have sent it back.  
  
Luke: But she kept it.  
  
Lorelai: She even had her name embroidered below the spa logo.  
  
Luke: I think that I now know who you got your craziness from.  
  
Lorelai: Luke?  
  
Luke: Yeah?  
  
Lorelai: Thank you for coming with me tonight.  
  
Luke: No problem.  
  
Lorelai: No, I'm serious. I wouldn't have made it through this night without you.  
  
Luke: Sure you would have.  
  
Lorelai: Well, I would have made it for about fifteen minutes and then I would have attacked my mother. I would have escaped out a window and the maid would have watched me drive away and gone and told my mother when I was gone. That's how it would've happened.  
  
Luke: But it didn't happen like that.  
  
Lorelai: That's only because of you.  
  
Luke: Anything for you.  
  
Lorelai: Thank you. Really thank you.  
  
Luke: Just 'thank you'?  
  
Lorelai: What do you mean?  
  
Luke: Well, I said "anything for you" and I thought that that would inspire some sort of crazy description of everything you would make me do for you.  
  
Lorelai: I wouldn't make you do anything different than you already do.  
  
Luke: Nothing?  
  
Lorelai: Maybe not nothing…  
  
Luke: I don't like your tone there.  
  
Lorelai smiles and it's obvious that her brain has started moving far too quickly for 2 am.  
  
Luke: What's with that smile? Wait- I don't think I want to know.  
  
Lorelai: Are you sure? Why not?  
  
Luke: Because we're home.  
  
Lorelai: Nice excuse.  
  
Luke: It worked well.  
  
Lorelai: Do you want me to drive you home? Or do you just want to drop me off and take the jeep home with you? I could get it in the morning.  
  
Luke: No, I'll leave it here. I can walk home. Who knows, maybe I'll meet up with Jess and we can go commit some horrendous small town crimes together.  
  
Lorelai: Then I'll have more stories for my parents.  
  
Luke has parked the jeep and he gets out. Lorelai stays in her seat, leaning on the car door. She has become lost in thought, when suddenly the car door flies out from behind her, and she discovers that she is hanging upside down, halfway out of her jeep, and Luke is looking at her with the strangest expression she has ever seen… upside down. Lorelai begins to laugh and it appears like Luke too will succumb to laughter. Lorelai's laughter overtakes her and she falls the rest of the way out of the jeep. By this point, Luke has also lost complete control of his laughter and he is sitting beside her on the ground.  
  
Lorelai: Hey mister- you're not allowed to laugh.  
  
Luke: Why not?  
  
Lorelai: Because I'm the one who just fell out of a jeep, and it's not allowed to be funny to you unless I give you permission first.  
  
Luke: I don't follow you. But I am wondering how you didn't realize that the door was opening.  
  
Lorelai: Um… well, I was thinking and then I was hanging upside down out of the jeep. I'm not really sure how it all happened.  
  
Luke has returned to a standing position and he offers his hand to Lorelai.  
  
Luke: My lady.  
  
Lorelai: Ack. The worst thing in the world is to be a lady. I'm fine with girl, woman, chick, anything other than lady. My mother is always telling me to act like a lady.  
  
Luke: Just give me your hand and stand up.  
  
Lorelai puts her hand in Luke's, and as he leans over and kisses it, just like a proper gentleman. He begins to pull her up off the ground, and she pulls down on his hand, causing him to land soundly on the ground next to her.  
  
Lorelai: Ha. That's what you get for the lady remark.  
  
Lorelai jumps up onto her feet and skips towards the door.  
  
Lorelai: Ya know, I haven't had any coffee for two hours. Maybe that's why everything is so fuzzy.  
  
Luke stands up and walks over to Lorelai on the porch  
  
Luke: You don't need any coffee now. You need some sleep.  
  
Lorelai: For once, I think you're right.  
  
Luke: Are you being serious?  
  
Lorelai: I'm just as serious as when I thanked you for saving my parents lives tonight.  
  
Luke: Well, you seemed awfully serious then, so I'll assume that that was your round about way of saying yes.  
  
Lorelai: I totally didn't follow that.  
  
Luke: Go to sleep Lorelai.  
  
Lorelai: Thank you for coming tonight. I had fun.  
  
Luke: Me too.  
  
Lorelai opens her house door and begins to walk in. On a second thought, she leans back out of the doorway and kisses Luke on the cheek. Then she smiles and goes into the house, closing the door softly. Inside, Lorelai slides to the floor, places her head in her hands and lets out a large sigh. Outside, Luke sits down on the front steps of the porch, and smiles. 


	18. Part Eighteen

Just One Week… Part Eighteen  
  
Disclaimer: Though both authors are supremely ingenious, neither came up with the premises for this, or any, show. But the overwhelming creativity has overflowed and the result is what you have before you.  
  
Authors' Note: We haven't received many reviews lately, and fear that we have fallen out of your good graces. So, we don't know if you want us to continue or even care. Please review. We will love you forever. We're currently writing the last couple parts, and would love some input. Now, on with the show. Enjoy.  
  
  
  
PART EIGHTEEN:  
  
Cut to Lane and Rory pushing their way through the crowd towards where Christopher was spotted. Rory is in the lead weaving through the mass of people, and she stops when she reaches where they had seen Chris. She looks around for a minute and then sees him, bouncing to the music. She works her way to him and taps him on the shoulder. Chris bounces around, obviously expecting her to be someone else.  
  
Chris: Rory?  
  
Rory: Dad, what are you doing here?  
  
Chris: Why are you in New York?  
  
Rory: I'm here with Lane. What are you doing here?  
  
Chris: Hey Lane. Rory, I can hardly hear you. Let's go talk outside.  
  
Rory, Lane and Christopher push through the mass of bodies to the exit, and finally are thrown up onto the street.  
  
Rory: We're outside, now tell me why you're dancing to angry girl music in an underground club in New York.  
  
Chris: Calm down honey. I can explain.  
  
Rory: Go to it.  
  
Chris: Well you see, Sherry and I are in New York for a vacation. We left Cameron with his aunt in Boston, so that Sher and I could have a vacation just the two of us, before baby number 2 arrives.  
  
Rory: Are you planning on getting to the point or not?  
  
Chris: Sherry's younger sister is in a band.  
  
Rory: What band?  
  
Chris: Angry chick band. The one that's playing tonight.  
  
Rory: So you're saying that my aunt-in-law is in a angry chick band.  
  
Chris: Yeah, she's the drummer.  
  
Lane has been observing this conversation silently up until the point where she heard those three magic words.  
  
Lane: The drummer!! Way cool!!!  
  
Rory: Lane.  
  
Lane: Please Mr. Hayden. You have to introduce me to her.  
  
Chris: I haven't been called Mr. Hayden for as long as I can remember. Call me Chris.  
  
Lane: Ok, ok then, Chris. Come on, hook ups with the band. Please?! I'll beg. If you want me to get on my knees in the middle of this street, I will.  
  
Rory: Lane. Not now.  
  
Lane: Why not? He gave a good excuse. Isn't he off the hook?  
  
Chris: What?  
  
Rory: Aargh. You know what. We need to go. We're driving home tomorrow.  
  
Chris: What hotel are you at? Can Sherry and I meet you for breakfast tomorrow?  
  
Rory: Sure. Holiday Inn. Call my cell in the morning.  
  
Chris: Sounds good.  
  
Lane: Cool. Can you bring the drummer?  
  
Rory: Goodnight Dad.  
  
Chris: Night Rory, Lane.  
  
Rory hugs Chris and gives him a kiss on the cheek. He hails a cab and the girls disappear into the night.  
  
  
  
Cut to Lorelai still sitting propped up against the door.  
  
Lorelai: (whispering) Is he gone, Mister Door?  
  
Lorelai sneaks over to the window and tries to peek through the slit in the curtain without moving the curtains. She can't see anything so she moves the curtain slightly. She stops looking on the porch and allows her eyes focus. She is looking into a face that is trying to peer inside the house.  
  
Lorelai: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Luke: AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Lorelai!  
  
Lorelai whips open the door.  
  
Luke: You scared the heck out of me.  
  
Lorelai: The feeling is mutual. I could have you arrested you know. Sheriff Bob thinks I'm cute.  
  
Luke: We don't have a sheriff.  
  
Lorelai: You were staring in my window. Peering. Leering. I made rhyme.  
  
Luke: Lorelai shut up. You're starting to sound like Taylor.  
  
Lorelai: (gasps) Take that back!  
  
Luke: No.  
  
Lorelai: (whining) Please… I'm cute…  
  
Luke: Maybe so, but—  
  
Lorelai: (singing) You love me. You think I'm gorgeous. You want to date me. Love me and marry me...  
  
Luke: Lorelai—  
  
Lorelai: You won't deny it.  
  
Luke and Lorelai are both silent and motionless, staring at each other.  
  
Luke: Lorelai, I… 


	19. Part Nineteen

Just One Week.Part Nineteen  
  
Disclaimer: Though both authors are supremely ingenious, neither came up with the premises for this, or any, show. But the overwhelming creativity has overflowed and the result is what you have before you.  
  
Authors' Note: We haven't received many reviews lately, and fear that we have fallen out of your good graces. So, we don't know if you want us to continue or even care. Please review. We will love you forever. Sorry it's taking so long to update but with fanfiction being down and all that, and we both just graduated high school, and had our 18th birthdays, we're just really busy as well. But.we are currently writing the last couple parts, and would love some input. Just to explain the lack of romance story line for Rory.half of the beautiful blondebrunette duo is Rory/Dean while the other half is Rory/Jess.therefore, no storyline so far.So, on with the show. ENJOY!! And REVIEW!!  
  
  
  
PART NINETEEN: and a short recap from Part Eighteen.  
  
Lorelai: (singing) You love me. You think I'm gorgeous. You want to date me. Love me and marry me...  
  
Luke: Lorelai-  
  
Lorelai: You won't deny it.  
  
Luke and Lorelai are both silent and motionless, staring at each other.  
  
Luke: Lorelai, I.  
  
Kirk: Hey there neighbours!  
  
Lorelai: Ugh! Kirk what are you doing here?  
  
(cue Luke's frustrated look)  
  
Kirk: Sorry to bother you, but I saw that you were awake, and I really need a small favour.  
  
Lorelai: Sure, what do you want?  
  
Kirk: Just a small favour, it's nothing big.  
  
Lorelai: OK, I'll do my best to help you.  
  
Kirk: Really? Because if it's any trouble than you don't have to bother.  
  
Lorelai: No trouble. What is it?  
  
Kirk: Are you sure? I kind of feel like I'm intruding here.  
  
Lorelai: No, it's fine. Now what do you want?  
  
Kirk: If you're sure that you aren't too busy and I'm not interrupting anything-  
  
Luke: Get to the point.  
  
Kirk: Sorry. I was just wondering if I could borrow two and a half cups of flour from you Lorelai. I promise I'll pay you back tomorrow as soon as Doose's opens. Or rather that would be today. You know, because it's already morning, technically. I took a course once that-  
  
Lorelai: Stop! First tell me why you need flour at four in the morning?  
  
Kirk: Is it already four? My goodness, time flies. I thought it was more threeish.  
  
Luke: What's the flour for, Kirk?  
  
Kirk: Pie.  
  
Lorelai: Pardon?  
  
Kirk: Pie.  
  
Lorelai: (starting to laugh) Say again?  
  
Kirk: Look, I know it's hard for you to imagine a man like me baking a pie, but I really am in touch with my feminine side. The whole baking side.  
  
Lorelai: I don't doubt that you're in touch with your feminine side, but it's not the pie baking that proves it. In fact, if pie baking proves femininity, than Luke here is more girly than me, because he makes a killer pie, and I've never touch any non-cooked pie related stuff in my life.  
  
Luke: Baked.  
  
Lorelai: What?  
  
Luke: You've never touched any non-baked pie related stuff. You know, because you don't cook a pie, you bake it.  
  
Lorelai: Right. Before I issue an extremely wise and witty rebuttal, I would personally like to know why Kirk is making pie at four in the morning. I mean, what's wrong with making it at nine, when Doose's opens?  
  
Kirk: Well, you see, Mother called me yesterday to say that she's coming to visit. But she's coming today. And I need the place to be a bit homier than usual. And I don't think Mother enjoys steamed tofu with aspartame for dessert, so I'm making a pie.  
  
Luke: You're not vegetarian, why do you eat tofu for dessert?  
  
Kirk: What do you mean I'm not vegetarian? You can't accuse me like that. You know nothing about me.  
  
Luke: What are you talking about? You eat in my diner all the time. Today you had a burger for supper, a denver for lunch, and bacon at breakfast. Don't tell me you're a vegetarian.  
  
Kirk: OK, I'm not a vegetarian.  
  
Lorelai: Then why the tofu and that stuff that kills brain cells.  
  
Kirk: Because it was on sale, ok? I can't resist a bargain.  
  
Lorelai: Despite how much I'm enjoying this wonderful conversation, I'm tired and I want it to end.  
  
Kirk: Why are you tired? You should get more sleep.  
  
Lorelai: Aaah! Listen- I own no flour. I don't think there's ever been any flour inside this house. I've certainly never bought flour. If I had, I wouldn't have known what to do with it. It's all powdery and it gets all over your clothes and in your coffee when Sookie makes cake.  
  
Kirk: Why didn't you tell me that before? Did you know that it's quite possible that everyone else in this town who had been awake when I first approached you is now asleep and so I have no hope of getting flour from them now, whereas if you had said no right when I asked, I would have had a chance at finding someone who was awake who owns flour for the pie for Mother?  
  
Lorelai: Luke, I totally don't follow what he just said. Was it English or Kirklish? Ha- kirklish!  
  
Kirk: What is she saying about me-  
  
Luke: Kirk- shut up and I'll get you some flour from the diner. Just wait for a minute. Lorelai, you have to go to sleep. Are you alright to get yourself to bed.  
  
Lorelai: Of course. I'm a big girl. But honestly, if the stairs are too formidable, I'll sleep in Rory's room. Plus, she has new pajamas that she didn't take with her. They have little mugs of coffee on them.  
  
Luke: Goodnight, Lorelai. I'll see you in a couple hours for your coffee.  
  
Lorelai: Absolutely. Night Lukie.  
  
Lorelai goes inside the house and shuts the door.  
  
Kirk: So Luke, what was-  
  
Luke: No. If you really want that flour, than not a single word will find it's way out of your mouth, understood?  
  
Kirk makes the el cheeso zipping his mouth and throwing away the key motion, and nods emphatically. Luke looks up into Lorelai's window once, and they leave for the diner.  
  
Cut to Lane and Rory in the hotel the next morning. They're sound asleep and there is a shrill electronic ring that pierces the silence, getting increasingly louder with each ring. It becomes apparent throughout this scene that Lane is not a morning person. But really, who is?  
  
Lane: Mhhhmmph.  
  
Rory: Shhh.  
  
Lane covers her head with a pillow.  
  
Rory: (slurred) shut it up.  
  
Lane: Huh.  
  
Rory begins attacking the alarm clock, but to no avail.  
  
Lane: Alarm.  
  
Rory: It's not the alarm. Maybe it's a wake up call. Answer the phone.  
  
Lane: No. You.  
  
Rory: Ugh.. (she rolls over as close as she can to the phone on the desk and picks it up, but the ringing continues incessantly) Agh.  
  
Lane: Phone.  
  
Rory: It's not the phone. (the ringing stops) I don't know what it was. But it woke me up and now I'm sad. I was dreaming about Dad being at this weird club and-  
  
Lane: Cell.  
  
Rory: What? Oh- my cell phone. Argh- Dad was at the weird club and he was gonna call me.  
  
Lane: Yeah. Cell.  
  
Rory: That was probably him.  
  
Lane: Yeah.  
  
Rory: He woke us up.  
  
Lane: No. You.  
  
Rory: What? I can't understand you.  
  
Lane: Lane sleep.  
  
Rory: Where did we put the cell last night.  
  
Lane: Bag.  
  
Rory: Which bag?  
  
Lane: Purse.  
  
Rory: Which purse?  
  
Lane: Green.  
  
Rory: You mean the one that's on your nightstand, next to your head. That's the green purse that holds the phone that you're trying to make me answer?  
  
Once again, that shrill electronic ring begins, rather quietly at first, and getting progressively louder.  
  
Lane: No.  
  
Rory: Gee Lane, let me get that for you.  
  
Lane: Ugh.  
  
Rory stands up and takes a large step up onto Lane's bed. She begins to step over Lane towards the green purse, but has a "purposeful accident" that results in her collapsing onto Lane.  
  
Lane: Rory!! Cruel and unusual punishment and I hate you for it.  
  
Rory: You'll get over it once I get some caffeine in you.  
  
Lane: Yeah, why are you so perky?  
  
Rory: I woke up an hour ago and went to the washroom, when I remembered those chocolate covered espresso beans. So I had a couple and went back to bed.  
  
Lane: Answer the stupid phone.  
  
Rory: Oh yeah. (into cell, which has appeared from within the depths of the green purse) Hello.  
  
Chris: Hey Rory. How's my eldest born this fine morning?  
  
Rory: I'm good, but I'll be better when there's more coffee.  
  
Chris: Are you up for breakfast?  
  
Rory: Sure, where?  
  
Chris: Is there a restaurant in your hotel?  
  
Rory: Yup. They've got massive waffles with whipped cream and-  
  
Chris: You sound like your mother. Anyways, I'm in. What hotel?  
  
Rory: Holiday Inn Downtown.  
  
Chris: Sherry and I will be there in about 30 minutes.  
  
Rory: Bye Dad.  
  
Rory hangs up the cell phone and looks over at Lane, who has returned to her previous comatose state.  
  
Rory: Lane. Lane. LANE!!! HEY- wake up!!  
  
Lane: Mrrppmmhhhh.  
  
Rory: Hey I just saw some cute guys in the lobby.  
  
Lane bolts into an upright position, a look of pure joy on her face.  
  
Lane: When? Where? How old? Hair colour? Details, Rory, I need details!  
  
Rory: Get out of bed.  
  
Lane: Wait- you're still in your pajamas. You haven't been to the lobby yet. You're cruel.  
  
Rory: We're meeting my Dad and Sherry in a half hour.  
  
Lane: Half hour? I call the shower first.  
  
Rory and Lane make a mad scramble for the bathroom. 


	20. Part Twenty

Just One Week. Part Twenty  
  
Disclaimer: We own no characters. In fact, we own nothing. Nothing at all. We're poor students. (do you pity us yet? If so, you can donate to the Blonde-Brunette university fund.)  
  
Extremely Important Authors Note: This here is a must read. At least, we'd like to think so. Because if you're gonna take the time to read 912 words that we wrote, what's another hundred? Anyways- we are nearing the end of this fanfic. We, being the authors, figure that it will end with Rory and Lane arriving home, so there's only a few parts left. Just so you know. Hopefully it will be complete before our fall term starts. So without further ado, on with the show. As long as you keep reviewing. Because most of you don't. Only d-nise reviewed after part 19. We cried. We're still crying. And we feel very unloved by everyone. Except for d- nise. D-nise: we feel the love, and thanks. P.S.- stick with it for the Lorelai part. It's kinda long, but we wanted to follow the same format that we've been using all along. Read it. It's worth it.  
  
PART TWENTY:  
  
Cut to Lorelai getting ready for bed.  
  
Lorelai: I hate Kirk. Who in their right mind needs flour at four in the morning? Only Kirk. Then again, he's not really in his right mind, now is he? Look, I'm talking to myself again. RORY! I need my Rory. Wait a minute (turns to the dresser as if she's talking to it) she gets home tomorrow!! Yes, my baby's coming home! (walks over to the nightstand) You know, it'll be so good to have her home, but so much has happened since she left-well then again, actually. nothing has happened. How depressing is that, I'm a woman who's life revolves around her teenage daughter and cannot seem to properly function when she's not around. (Looks back at the dresser) Well, at least I had Luke this week, without him I'd probably be insane right now. (turns back to the nightstand) Well, more than usual. (back to the dresser as she lays on bed) I can't-ugh, I can't help but wonder.what was Luke going to say before Kirk came over. He looked.intense. (flips over to look at the night stand) A new look for him. (speaking to the dresser once again) He has many looks though.he can be gruff, kinda sweet.handsome, entertaining.wait! (turns back to night stand) This is Luke I'm talking about.my Lukie. My Lukie. (stares at the ceiling) Oh does that sound weird to hear out loud. But Luke and I are just friends. So technically he's not MY Lukie. (to the night stand) But what if he was someone else's Lukie.whoa-that would be weird. (yawns) I mean Rachel was one thing, she was his past but.what if there was someone new.wow. Luke with a girl? The only females he's really around are me and Rory. (once again, the dresser) And of course Miss. Patty sometimes comes into the diner but-no, she wouldn't!! (sits straight up in bed) Luke and Miss. Patty?!?! Now that's laughable. (flops back on the bed) But still, Luke will eventually find someone.some hot chica that's all over him, I'm sure. Woah, that would be just a tad awkward. (stares at the ceiling) Why though? (yawning) I mean.we are just friends.I'm sure that's all we'll ever.(sleeping)  
  
Cut to Rory, Lane, Chris and Sherry sitting in a restaurant. There are four plates on the table, two are completely empty and two have over half of the food on them. Chris and Rory have pushed their chairs out slightly from the table and partially slumped down.  
  
Rory: I am SO stuffed.  
  
Chris: Me too.  
  
Sherry: How did you finish all that food?  
  
Lane: Ah, Rory's done better before. Remember that time when we ordered everything that had fruit on it from the waffle place in Hartford.  
  
Rory: They were so good. You only ate, like, half a waffle.  
  
Lane: Rory had just under five belgian waffles.  
  
Sherry: That's horrible. Those little circle things?  
  
Lane: The plate sized ones.  
  
Chris: You finished five?  
  
Rory: Not quite. I could've, but they all had fruit toppings and whipped cream, and I had 6 mugs of coffee.  
  
Chris: Well then, nice try. Better luck next time.  
  
Rory: Hey, next time you're in Stars Hollow we'll drive to Hartford and see who can eat more.  
  
Chris: I always win.  
  
Rory: Last time was two years ago and my stomach capacity has greatly increased.  
  
Lane: Last week she out-ate Lorelai.  
  
Chris: What?  
  
Sherry: I take it Lorelai is normally involved in these eating contests.  
  
Rory: She was the reigning queen until she let me choose the restaurant.  
  
Lane stifles a laugh.  
  
Chris: You didn't!  
  
Rory looks sheepish.  
  
Lane: Oh, she did.  
  
Chris: That's horrible.  
  
Sherry: Fill in the bystander?  
  
Chris: There is only one type of food that Lorelai denies house entrance to.  
  
Sherry: And that's what you chose?  
  
Rory smiles guiltly.  
  
Chris: Sandeep's. It's the Indian food place in Stars Hollow.  
  
Lane: Lorelai came really close to burning the house down this time, but then she realized that she smelled just like the house.  
  
Shelly: What?  
  
Rory: She says that the only way to get rid of the smell is to burn the house down.  
  
Chris: Did you know that in high school she loved Indian food. There was a little Indian food place just down the block from the school. We used to skip the class right before lunch.  
  
Sherry looks rather uncomfortable at this revelation.  
  
Rory: You're so kidding.  
  
Chris: Not at all.  
  
Lane: Rory, you have some awesome new ammo.  
  
Rory: I'll have to meticulously plan the usage of this information.  
  
Sherry: I hate to break up this wonderful breakfast, but we should really head out.  
  
Chris: Couldn't we stay a little bit longer?  
  
Sherry: We have to pack and check out. Our plane leaves soon.  
  
Rory: And we should head out to.  
  
Lane: I get to drive first.  
  
Rory: No way are you driving in this city.  
  
Lane: OK, then as soon as we're on the highway we switch.  
  
Chris: With the amount of food Rory ate, you'll get a chance to switch drivers at the first rest stop.  
  
Rory: Ha. Ha.  
  
Sherry: It's been great seeing you both.  
  
Rory: Nice to see you again too.  
  
Chris: Have a really safe drive home, girls.  
  
Rory: Really safe as in Volvo safe, or--  
  
Chris: Stop. You're worse than your mother.  
  
Rory: See you soon?  
  
Chris: Yeah. Soon.  
  
Rory: Bye Dad.  
  
Chris: Bye Rory. Lane. Drive safe. 


End file.
